Hurt
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Dean is seriously hurt on a hunt, So Sam has to take him to the local hospital. While Sam worries and frets over his brother who will take care of him?
1. Chapter 1

**This story attacked my brain and just would not let go. So I sat down, and over a few days let it flow. It is mostly from my OC's point of view. But her point of view is mostly the brothers. Takes place sometime after they find the bunker.**

 **A few warnings. I know little to nothing about medical anything, so please just go with it. I know there will be grammar mistakes, please don't hold them against me. I promise to post at least one chapter a week, if my muse is happy maybe two. I only own the characters that I created.**

 **If you have a moment, please let me know what you think. Reviews feed my muse.**

 **HURT**

The last thing Noelle wanted to do was go to her volunteer job at the hospital. Her normal job, had been bad enough. If she told the truth, the entire month had been bad. But, she had made promises, and she tried to always keep her promises. Noelle parked in her regular place, and looked at the building that the small town called its hospital. In truth, it was an old office building that Doc had turned into his offices. Since he was the only doctor in town, it became the hospital. Noelle sighed as she got out of the car, and walked toward the front doors. Thankfully, nothing really big ever happened, in her little town. The worst was when Mr. Foster got his pinky caught in the lawnmower blade, he'd been fixing. Noelle shivered a little at the memory. As always, the first thing she saw, was Estelle, sitting at the front desk, ready to help anyone. Though, unlike Estelle, she didn't greet Noelle with the normal smile.

"I am so glad to see you." She stood rushed over to Noelle pushing her toward the main hallway. "Eve has her hands completely full. A big guy carried in another big guy."

Noelle couldn't help but laugh. "Everyone is big to you Estelle." Estelle wasn't even five foot, but Noelle knew she made up for her lack of height, by being pure ornery. Estelle was one of the many volunteers that helped keep the little hospital open. At almost eighty, Estelle was also one of the oldest volunteers.

"This one is even more so." Estelle was now tugging on Noelle's arm, and gently pushing her down the hall. "Head on back, I'm sure Eve could use your help."

Sighing Noelle did as the older woman said. Deep down, she highly doubted that the head nurse, Eve, would need her help with anything. But, as she came around the corner, she could clearly hear two people in a screaming match.

"You are bleeding." This was clearly Eve's voice.

"I don't care." This was a male voice, deep and strong.

"Well I do. It's kind of in my job description." Eve sounded tired, and a lot annoyed.

"You're not doing anything to me, until I see my brother." The man snapped back.

Noelle finally came to the room where the two were arguing. The first thing she noticed, was that Estelle hadn't been exaggerating on the man's height. Eve stood at least 5'8", and the man was towering over her. Noelle could also see that the man was a mess. He was covered in mud. His pants were torn, and every time he moved she saw a slight grimace.

Eve saw her and let out an exasperated huff. "Maybe you can talk some since into this giant." Eve said storming passed the man, and heading toward Noelle. "Janice kids sick and couldn't come in. I tried calling Karen but we both know that's pointless. And I have no idea where Shawn is. So I need to go help Doc."

She didn't give Noelle a moment to argue, as she pushed passed, and disappeared down the hall. Noelle turned, and found herself now facing the man. He was very handsome, even behind all the mud, and grass stains. He had what might be a split lip, and his shirt was torn showing more blood. Noelle took a step forward, forcing on her best smile.

"What seems to be the problem?"

The man crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes and took an intimidating step toward Noelle. "The only problem here, is that no one will let me see my brother."

Noelle stood her ground, crossing her arms to mirror his stance. "I'm guessing, that your brother is badly injured in some way."

"I wouldn't have brought him here, unless he was badly injured." This time, his voice almost sounded like a growl.

Again Noelle refused to back down. "So, you bring your brother here to get help. How do you think he'll feel, when he wakes up to find his brother dead?" She instantly noticed the man relax slightly. "Now, I'm just guessing here, by the way you are reacting mind you. But, I'm thinking that he would not be happy. That is to find out in saving him, you died."

The man let out a small laugh, Noelle would have sworn she heard the man mumble, 'It wouldn't be the first time.' He turned away from her, pacing around the room a few times. Noelle took this as a good sign. She walked over, and saw that Eve had already prepared everything to clean and bandage his wounds.

"How about, you let me save you, so your brother won't be pissed at me?" Noelle sat down on the small rolling stole. Deep down she really hated them, she always thought they were going to roll out from underneath her.

He glanced at the door, for a moment she feared he was going to bolt for it. Soon though his shoulders relaxed, and he walked over and sat down beside her. Noelle saw him grimace and he stretched the leg with the torn pants leg out in front of him. Even sitting down, his head was above hers.

"I'm fine." His voice was suddenly soft and gentle.

"I'm sure a lot of girls have told you that." As soon as the words were out, Noelle couldn't believe she had said them. She quickly recovered by saying. "So what hurts the most?"

He shrugged, glancing at the door again.

Noelle sighed and stood, moving to stand behind him. Closer up, she saw glass in his hair. "What in heaven's name did you do?"

"I had an argument with a house." He glanced back at her, with a small smile. "Would you believe I won?"

"Not really." She answered, taking ahold of his head and making him face forward again. After pulling on gloves, she went to work picking out the bigger pieces of glass. Once she was satisfied she had gotten the biggest pieces, she started looking for any head wounds. When she found none she said. "You must have one thick skull."

"That's what my brother's always said."

Walking around to stand in front of him, Noelle crossed her arms. "So are you going to take your shirt off, or am I going to need scissors?"

He narrowed his eyes again, but started peeling off his layers. When Noelle saw him grimace slightly, she stepped forward and helped him. Standing as close as she was now, as he removed the last shirt, she could see every muscle. He was very well defined, it was obvious he took very good care of himself. The cause of his pain also became known. He had a rather large gash on his side, and what looked like claw marks going down his back.

"So this house, that attacked you, had claws?" Noelle asked, she pulled the stool over and sat down to get a better look. "You're going to need stitches. I can clean and bandage, but I'll have to get Eve or Doc to stitch you up."

He shook his head, glancing at the little table, holding everything. "I can do it."

Noelle laughed. "You're kidding right?" He looked back at her, and her laugh froze in her throat. "You're not kidding. Okay, but let me at least clean it for you." After a moment of thought, he nodded. She tried to concentrate on just cleaning the large slash, but she couldn't help but notice another scar above it, as long as her hand. "Another house attack?" She asked, running a finger along the scar.

He jerked slightly, shaking his head. "No, that was something else." He looked down and gave her another small smile. "I stitched it up in a motel room."

Sitting back, Noelle looked at him stunned. "You are a strange one. Stubborn, pig headed, handsome, and strange."

He raised one eyebrow, a little twinkle in his eyes. "Interesting choice of words."

Noelle shrugged. "Do you need any help?"

"I might."

Noelle pulled the table closer. He looked over things before picking up the suture kit and ripping it open. As he threaded the needle, she had a thought. "Aren't you going to need pain meds or something? I mean, I got stitches in my knee when I was ten, and I still remember the pain."

He just shrugged, and went to work on the slash. Noelle watched in awe, as the man effortlessly sewed up his wound. His face was emotionless as he pulled the needle through his skin. She only saw him grimace once. Before she knew it he was finished. He sat back closing his eyes, and taking a few deep breaths. Reaching up she put her fingers to his neck, and could feel his heart pounding. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"I'm not used to doing that, without a shot of whisky."

"The best I can offer, is some water." Noelle said with a shrug. He smiled and nodded, closing his eyes again. Noelle rushed to the small fridge at the nurse's station, and grabbed a bottle of water. When she walked back into the room, she was surprised to find him standing, and trying to look at his back in the mirror.

"It doesn't look as bad as it feels." He said, as she came in.

She handed him the water, and looked at the claw marks. "Sit down so I can clean them. At least they don't look like they're bleeding. Then you'll have to take off your pants."

"Are you trying to get me completely naked?"

"Again, something I'm sure many women have tried to do." What the hell has come over me? She thought. This was totally not like her. She was a librarian after all. Prim, proper, and quiet, little Noelle. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into warm beautiful hazel eyes. "Now sit."

He smiled, and did as she said. "I always know the names of ladies, I get naked for."

The tone of his voice made a chill go down Noelle's back. Shaking her head, she moved to his back. "My name is Noelle."

"Noelle, I like it."

For the first time in her life, Noelle liked her name. Or was it just the way he said it. "So are you going to tell me yours, or do I have to guess?"

He turned slightly and smiled. Noelle found her knees suddenly week. "Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Noelle quickly cleaned his back. Walking around, to stand in front of him again she said with a small smile. "Okay now the pants."

Sam shook his head. "Sorry those stay on. Besides there's nothing wrong with my leg." He stood, and grimaced again.

Noelle crossed her arms, and glared at him. "Oh really mister, hole in my pants, and grimace through the pain."

Sam smiled. "There was already a hole in my pants. I snagged it on something, which made it worse. As for the grimace it has nothing to do with my leg." Noelle couldn't believe it, when she saw a slight blush creep onto Sam's cheeks. "As for the grimace I…I landed rather hard on my butt, when I was thrown through a window. Second…" His cheeks grew redder. "I'd rather not talk about that. I'd really like to see my brother now."

"First you're going to need to answer a few questions." Noelle turned and smiled at Sheriff Andrews. When she looked back at Sam, she was surprised to see him glaring at the officer.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say a great big thank you to everyone who is reading this. It's always so hard to start a new story, but completely uplifting to see so many enjoying it. A very special thank you, to BranchSuper and ncsupnatfan for your reviews.**

 **And now on with the story.**

"What kind of questions?" Sam asks, through slightly clinched teeth.

"How about we start with why you, and the other gentlemen, were out in the woods, in October." Sheriff Andrews pulled out a note book flipping it open. "According to one of my deputies, they found a blood trail, and some black fur."

"I didn't know there were rules on when a person could go hiking." When Sam crossed his arms, Noelle was impressed he didn't flinch, she knew it must have hurt. "That's what my brother and I were doing, hiking. A wolf surprised us and attacked my brother." Sheriff Andrews just nodded, as he wrote some things down in his notebook. "When the wolf turned on me, I pulled out my knife and stabbed it. Unfortunately not before it got me." Sam turned, so the sheriff could see his side and back. "Any more questions, Sheriff?"

Noelle glanced at Sam. She had a question, like where did the glass come from? And she'd seen wolf claw marks before, the ones Sam had were much bigger. But for some reason she kept these to herself. Sheriff Andrews skimmed over his notes and nodded.

"No sir, that's about it." He returned the notebook to his pocket. "I would like to say thank you, to you and your brother. That animal has been scarring the tar out of the people living out in those woods. A couple even lost their pets to it. I'd been doing everything I could to track it, with no luck. According to my deputy with the amount of blood he saw trailing off he's sure it has bleed to death by now. You must have gotten it good."

Sam shrugged lowering his head slightly. "Not before it got my brother."

"And you." Sheriff Andrews pointed out. "Well anyway, thanks and I hope your brother is okay. He's in good hands."

Sam just nodded. With nothing else to say Sheriff Andrews turned and left. Before the door closed, another man stepped in. He looked Sam over, then saw Noelle and smiled.

"So, you're the unruly patient that argued with my best nurse. You better not have given this little lady any trouble."

"He did at first Doc." Noelle said smiling back at Dr. Malachi North. "But we finally came to an understanding."

"How's my brother?" Sam said taking a step toward the doctor.

Doc's smile slowly vanished. "You might want to sit down son." Noelle didn't like the way Doc's voice changed. Sam shook his head, his back straight, head held high. The doctor nodded and said. Your brother had some pretty bad slashes and cuts. By the time I was able to get everything sewn up, he'd lost a lot of blood. He also has two cracked ribs, one that is very close to a full break. But all of that doesn't worry me, as much as his head trauma. I'm waiting for the results of a CAT scan, I'll know more then. Right now, he is out, I don't know for how long.

"Can I see him?" Sam's voice was barely above a whisper.

"It will be a little while before he's settled into his room." Doc looked Sam over. "It will give you time to clean up. Noelle, I'm sure Dorothy has a room for him."

"I'm sure she does Doc." Noelle faced Sam and smiled. Grabbing a spare scrub, she held it out to him. "You better put this on. This town isn't ready for…" Noelle looked him up and down. "Well, for that."

Sam blushed slightly taking the scrub, and pulling it on. "If you can point me to the closest motel, I'll get cleaned up."

Noelle laughed. "I would not say clean, and Nick's motel in the same sentence. Besides, I'm sure you would much rather stay at Dorothy's."

Gathering up the rest of his clothes, Sam went to follow Noelle, he paused in front of the doctor, and held out his hand. "Thank you sir, for everything."

"Just call me Doc." Doc shook Sam's offered hand. "He'll be in room 121, when you get cleaned up."

Sam nodded, then caught up with Noelle. "So do you have a car?"

"It's in the parking lot." Sam answered. "How far is Dorothy's place?"

Noelle smiled. "Not far at all." She led Sam out the front doors, waving at Estelle as she passed. "Which is your car?"

"The big black one."

"Nice." Noelle said, looking over the equally muddy car. "I'll let Estelle know not to have it towed."

"Won't I be driving it back and forth?"

"Only if you're lazy." Noelle had to fight, out and out laughing, at the look on Sam's face. She finally took pity on him, and turned him toward a building right next to the hospital. "That's Dorothy's Place. Her family came from old money, and she's the last one. So, she decided to do something with all that money, instead of leaving it to the government. So she built that. It's a place for families to stay, when their family member is in the hospital."

"Sounds great." Sam said. "Let me just grab some things from the car."

Noelle waited as Sam walked over to the car. He leaned into the car and grabbed something shoving it into his pocket before going to the trunk. Noelle couldn't see what he was doing back there, but when he finally slammed it shut he had two bags in his hand.

"All ready?" Noelle asked when Sam was close. Sam just nodded, then followed Noelle across the parking lot to the other building. When she opened the door, there was a soft tinkle of a bell. "Dorothy, I've got a lost soul for you."

A tall woman in her sixties appeared through a side door. She was a little taller than Noelle, but not as tall as Sam. She was dressed in a bright pink shirt with a darker pink skirt. She smiled at Noelle and pulled her into, a big bear hug.

"So who have you brought me today, Bug?" Dorothy's voice was deep and gravely.

"This is Sam, Dorothy."

"My, you are a tall drink of water." Dorothy said, looking Sam over. "You also look like you tried to take on a bear, and lost."

"Believe it or not, he insists that he won." Noelle said looking at Sam, from behind Dorothy. "His brother isn't doing so well though. You have a room for him?"

"Sure do." Dorothy said, heading over to a closet. When she opened the door Sam saw that it was, in fact, a small office. Grabbing a set of keys, she handed them to Sam. "Thankfully 325 is open. It's got the biggest bed." Dorothy turned to Noelle. "Bug, can you show him around? I've got two cakes in the oven, and one that needs frosting. The town bizarre is this weekend, you know?"

"Yeah I know." Noelle's face fell slightly. "I've been roped into taking care of the babies, again this year."

"Bug, you are just going to have to learn to say no." A loud beeping came from the direction Dorothy had come from. "Oh there's the timer." And she was gone.

Noelle laughed. "You'll get used to Dorothy. She's always busy doing something. So how about I show you to your room. Unless you don't want to get cleaned up, and see your brother."

Sam stepped back. "Lead the way."

Noelle smiled, and led Sam up two flights of stairs. At the top, she turned left and stopped in front of a door. Sam unlocked it and held it open for her. She stepped in, looked around and nodded. She then turned back to Sam and said. "Okay there's a laundry in the basement, soap and stuff should be there as well. On the first floor, you will find an ice machine and a vending machine. As you can see you have a small kitchen here, but Dorothy loves to cook. She has breakfast at seven, lunch at noon, and dinner at six. If you're late, you can still eat, it will just be cold. There's a map of the town in the drawer by the bed, showing were the grocery store is. The only delivery we have here is pizza, and it is fantastic. If you need anything just pick up the phone and dial 15 that will get you Dorothy. If you want to check on your brother, dial 30 that will get you the nurse's desk. I would suggest apologizing to Eve face to face before calling though. A simple sorry and smile, she'll melt." This made Sam smile, and Noelle found that her knees were a little weak. "Let Dorothy know when your room needs to be cleaned. She doesn't want to impose on anyone, so she leaves it to the guests to request cleaning. You have towels in the bathroom, if you need more just give her a call. Don't worry about asking too much, she has four women that work here, they do most everything." Noelle looked at Sam, who was still standing just inside the door. "Would you please say something?"

"Thank you." And he gave her that smile again.

Noelle turned away knowing she was blushing. "Well uhm, there's soap and things in the bathroom, so I guess I'll leave you to clean up." She started to leave, but Sam was still blocking her way of escape. Sam finally moved slightly out of the doorway, still holding it open for her. Part of her wanted to run, but she forced herself to walk casually out the door. A thought hit her just as she exited. Turning she asked. "What's your brother's name?"

"Dean."

Noelle nodded. "I'll let Doc know."

"Thank you, again." Sam said. Noelle nodded, and quickly turned, and headed down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you to all who are reading. If you have a moment please drop me a review, even if it is just to say hi.**

 **Now on with the story, time to check on Dean.**

Showers shouldn't feel this good. Sam thought, as the water washed the blood down the drain. He watched the water go from red, to pink, to clear. He knew some of the blood was his, but most of it was his brother's. Closing his eyes, he turned his face to let the water wash over him. The sight of his brother's bloody body rushed into his mind. The fear that Dean was dead had paralyzed Sam for a few seconds. When Dean had groaned, Sam had finally ran to his side. Sam pushed the memory away, as he turned the water off. Dean was alive. He had to hold onto that. Stepping out, Sam wrapped a large towel around himself and walked into the room. It was by far the best room he had ever stayed in. The bed took up most of the room, but there was a small table just outside a kitchenette. He had been surprised to find the small fridge full of bottled water. Grabbing another, he downed half of it. After drying himself he bandaged the stitches again, then dressed and left his room.

As he came down the stairs, he heard Dorothy's deep voice singing in the kitchen. Leaving the building he made the short trip across the parking lot to the hospital. The front desk was empty, but Sam easily found his way to his brother's room. He froze when he heard someone talking.

"I was amazed. I've seen Doc sew people up before. They scream and yell, like someone is trying to cut off an arm, and that's with drugs. But not your brother. And he did it all himself." Sam realized it was Noelle, talking to Dean. His hopes soared, thinking that his brother must be awake. But when he didn't hear a patented Dean come back, his hopes sank. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. I'm also sure it will be like pulling teeth to get him away from you. But don't you worry Dean. You just focus on getting better, I'll make sure Sam doesn't end up in the bed next to you." She turned slightly smiling at Sam. He was a little surprised that she had heard him, but then his eyes landed on Dean, and his heart sank.

There were tubes and wires covering, and coming out from all over his brother. Dean was way to pale, for Sam's liking. Sam walked over, and just looked down at Dean, afraid to even touch him.

Noelle reached out, and patted a wire, tube free part of Dean's arm. "Your brother here isn't much of a talker is he Dean?" Sam gave her a questioning look, she smiled at him. "He's unconscious Sam, not suddenly breakable. He needs to hear voices. And I bet, if he was to hear yours, he just might wake up faster. So tell me something about your brother."

Sam reached out a shaking hand, laying it over Dean's. "He's strong, brave, and hates to back down from a fight."

Noelle smiled. "Do you know what you just told me, in those few words?" Sam shook his head, his eyes never leaving the slow rise and fall of his brother's chest. "You told me that he's older than you, by three to five years. You have looked up to him your whole life, and you have a bond stronger than most brothers."

Sam let out a small laugh, finally looking at Noelle. "You got all that from just what I said?"

"From what you said, and the way you said it, and by the way you look at him. Tell me more about Dean." Noelle said, as she pulled a chair up for Sam. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she gently pushed him down. "What was he like as a teen?"

"He was cocky, and confident. Girls literally threw themselves at him." Sam smiled. "He was smarter than he would let people know. He always had time to hang out with me." Sam turned his head slightly, and looked at Noelle. "So, what did that tell you about him?"

Noelle thought a minute before saying. "He could have had straight A's, but instead he settled for C's. Most people would see him as a player, but in truth it was the girls that chased him. He just didn't run away." She smiled, pulling a chair over and sitting next to Sam. "And, even with all those girls chasing him, he would rather spend his time with his bratty little brother."

"Hey, I wasn't a brat." Sam said, but he was laughing.

"Now tell me something about you Sam."

Sam shook his head. "I'm a little afraid to."

"How about I tell you, what I already know." Sam turned in the chair slightly, his hand still covering Dean's, but his attention was now completely on her. His intense stare made Noelle's confidence falter slightly. She could now see his deep hazel eyes, she had always loved hazel eyes. Clearing her throat she said. "Well, like I've already said, you're the baby of the family. You look up to your brother, and try and be as much like him as possible. You are very proud of him, and completely are blaming yourself, for whatever happened to him."

"I should have been quicker." Sam suddenly seemed like a child, as he looked back at Dean.

Noelle had only been guessing about the blaming thing, but she saw that she had hit the nail square on the head. "So what really happened in the woods?"

"You heard me tell the Sheriff what happened."

Noelle could see Sam starting to close off. She decided to drop her questions and focus on what Sam had said had happened. "From what I heard you saved Dean's life. There is no reason for you to blame yourself, for something a wild animal did. Dean needs you here now. You have to be strong for him. Now tell me something else, this time about the two of you."

Sam looked at her, then back at his brother, a small smile slowly forming. "When I was ten, he dared me to steal a candy bar from a store. I really didn't want to, but how could I not take a dare from by big brother? I mean he was fourteen, to me he knew everything. We walked around that store for over an hour. Dean finally shook his head, said he knew I couldn't. I didn't say anything, just followed him out of the store. He was silent for two blocks. He suddenly stopped, right in front of me, and asked why I couldn't do it." The smile on Sam's face grew, and Noelle saw a small twinkle in his eyes. "I just shrugged, reached in my pocket, and pulled out Dean's favorite candy bar."

Noelle laughed. "He didn't see you take it?"

"Nope." Sam looked at her. "We didn't steal. I mean we might have a few times. But it was…"

Noelle squeezed his hand again. "It was a big brother thing. I bet he was more proud of you that you did it, without him seeing, than anything else."

Sam nodded, his smile going sad. "He was always so proud of me."

Noelle caught the tone of his voice when he said the word, was. Grabbing the remote she turned her chair slightly. "I was going to watch the game tonight. Would you two like to join me?"

"That would be great." Sam said.

Turning on the TV, Noelle settled in the chair. She glanced back at Sam, who was stretched out his hand still laying over his brother's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again all you wonderful readers.**

 **I am sorry to say that this chapter is going to be a short one. Sorry. But, since it is short, I'm going to** **try** **and post another chapter latter this week.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

It was late when Noelle was finally able to make it to the hospital. Eve had texted her earlier, to tell her how Sam had come and apologized for being such a jerk. She had then went on and on, about how cute he was, and did you see the dimples, and how his eyes sparkled. Noelle also got a blow by blow of how he looked in his jeans, how he was wearing way too many shirts, and how he smelled awesome.

After each text, Noelle wanted to throw her phone. Eve and her, had been friends forever. Dorothy had taken care of them after school since kindergarten. Noelle had, had to watch her friend bloom into a breathtaking woman. Eve could have become a model, but she had always wanted to be a nurse. Noelle sighed, as she parked her old car. She had, had dreams. A husband, 2.2 kids, a house, and her a teacher. But none of that had happened. Noelle had been lucky, to get enough education to become a librarian. A few night courses, had helped her get certified enough to help out some at the hospital. She had a townhouse, no husband, no kids, and a cat that spent more time away, than at home. Sighing again, she climbed out of her car and headed into the hospital.

There was a sign on Estelle's desk instructing to pick up the phone and dial 30, if they needed assistance. Noelle walked through the doors and headed toward Dean's room. The door was slightly open so she peaked her head in. She saw Sam sitting up facing Dean.

"So how's the patient doing tonight?" Noelle asked, as she came in. Sam just shrugged. Glancing around the room she saw only the coffee she had brought him early that morning. The sandwich she had left, was unopened. Putting her hands on her hips, she glared at the back of Sam's head. "Are you seriously trying to end up in the bed next to him?"

"No."

"Funny, because it seems that way." Noelle walked over, and forced Sam to look up at her. "I'm guessing that you didn't sleep last night, or at all today. The only food type item you have put into yourself, is coffee. Go ahead tell me I'm wrong."

"Dean could wake up any second."

"Great, he can wake up, just in time to sit by your bed. Then I'm guessing he would do the same stupid thing. You two could just continue to take turns." Sam just shrugged, making Noelle glare at him. "So not going to happen." She grabbed Sam's arm, and pulled him up, which wasn't very easy, he was huge. She gently, but forcefully, pushed him toward the door. "I'll be right back Dean, don't do anything while I'm gone." She called over her shoulder.

"Noelle I…"

"Hush." Noelle pulled and pushed Sam out of the room and down the hall. Then out of the hospital and across to Dorothy's place. When he opened his mouth to argue, she shushed him again. When they reached his door, she faced him, and held out her hand. "Key"

Sam pulled out the key, and handed it to her. Unlocking the door, she pulled Sam into the room.

"Now I want you and this bed to become good friends. I don't want to see you in that hospital until tomorrow morning." Sam opened his mouth, but she covered it with her hand. "Unless you are going to say 'Okay Noelle" or 'Good night Noelle' I don't want to hear it. Now I will sit with Dean tonight. I promise if there is any change what so ever, I will call you."

Sam pulled her hand down. "Thank you Noelle."

Every time he said her name, she loved it more and more. "I don't have to work tomorrow, so don't worry about me okay. I would love it if you brought me one of Dorothy's muffins in the morning." She turned and walked to the door. Looking back at Sam she said. "I promise, I'll call if there is any change."

"I know."

She was sure that smile was going to kill her.

##

##

##

Pain, complete and total pain. Pain and darkness. Great I'm dead, again. Dean thought. He tried to move but his body refused to answer his commands. Dean started to panic then thought. Calm down Dean, you've been dead enough to know this isn't how it feels. Slowly the sound of soft beeping came to him. The sound of someone talking soon followed. But it wasn't Sam, it was a girl. Dean focused more on the voice. It was nice, soft and caring. Dean tried to focus more on what she was saying.

"And I bet that smile has landed a few girls, huh?"

Smile? Did Dean know this girl? Had they done something? What was the last thing he remembered? He was in the bunker pacing, feeling like a caged animal. A paper was lying on the table. A report of a big black dog. The next memory is of pain and slight panic that Sam was in danger.

"Every time I want to do the same thing."

What was she talking about?

"I mean it looks so soft. I am so glad that you are not awake for any of this. And I will never admit it to him."

Him, him who?

"Sam is so carrying. I mean there aren't a lot of brother's that would risk there life, just to sit with their brother."

Sammy. Dean again tried to move, at first nothing then he felt it, his finger twitch. But that was it, the pain was too much, he was again facing blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again.**

 **As promised, another here is another chapter. Unfortunately, it is another short one. A great big thank you to everyone that has left a review. They keep a smile on my face and my muse happy. As does following and favorite.**

 **I forgot to warn that most of this story will be between my OC and Sam. Don't worry, Dean will get better and be in the last part. But the first part is mostly all Noelle and Sam.**

 **Now on with the story.**

Sam stood at the foot of the hospital bed, and just stared at the scene in front of him. He could tell that Dean's bandages had been changed. His sheets and blankets as well. But it was the girl that was sitting beside his brother, her head laying on the bed, just next to Dean's hand. Why did he trust her so much?

"How long are you going to stand there brooding?" Noelle asked opening one eye.

"I'm not brooding." Sam said.

"And now you're pouting." Noelle went to sit up, her face contorting in pain, when her body argued. Sam walked over and started rubbing her neck. "Oh you have twenty minutes, and I will start thinking about making you stop." His hands were warm, and they expertly found each knot rubbing them away. Being so close Noelle breathed in the scent of him. She had to agree with Eve, it was intoxicating. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than you did."

"I'm used to it." She tilted her face back so she could look up at him. She was pleased to see a little color back in his face. "You ate too, right?"

Oh god that smile. "Not yet." He pointed to a small table near the window. "I wanted to have breakfast with you. How's he doing?"

"About the same. But Doc said that he had a little more brain function last night. Which should mean he'll be waking up soon. Of course, that's going to be just the first hurdle. He's going to have to take it slow and let his body recover."

Sam laughed, stepping next to her and holding out his hand. "You have no idea how hard that's going to be."

She took his hand and he pulled her up. He didn't let go, as they walked over to the table. He finally let go and held a chair out for her. She smiled at him and sat down. Sam sat across from her and handed her an insulated cup.

"Dorothy told me you hate coffee. So she made some tea for you." Noelle smiled breathing in the aroma of her favorite mint tea. Sam then handed her a small bag. Noelle peaked in and smiled even bigger. "Dorothy said it was your favorite."

"Her midnight muffin." Noelle pulled out the muffin, and breathed in the smell. "Thank you."

Sam shrugged. "I just delivered. Dorothy did all the work. I should be thanking you, for staying with Dean all night. Or do you want me to stop saying it? I seem to be saying it a lot."

"Just keep smiling, that's thanks enough." Noelle mentally slapped herself, but she was rewarded with a smile.

They ate in silence, the only noise the beeping coming from Dean's machine. When they were finished Sam cleaned up, and Noelle stood stretching again. "I better run home, shower put on clean clothes. I'll be back around noon. Do you want salad, burger, sandwich, pizza, answer something I'm running out of things to offer."

"A salad sounds great."

"One salad at noon." Noelle nodded, as she headed toward the door. She glanced back a wicked grin on her face. "Payment for lunch, will be you do to my shoulders, what you just did to my neck." She left before he could say anything.

##

##

##

Sam.

Dean knew that laugh, that voice.

Sam.

Dean tried to move again, and again his body didn't want to respond. He concentrated on his brother's voice.

"He looked right at the teacher and flat out told her that Christmas was a pagan holiday called Yule. Angels weren't real, and if they were he doubted if they wore diapers and had fluffy wings."

A girl laughed. "What happened then?"

"Our father made sure never to put us in a Catholic school again." Sam laughed. Dean could feel a hand on his, he somehow knew it was Sam's. He tried to move his fingers but it hurt.

"You've been just about everywhere." The girl again. Dean recognized her voice somehow. It was sweet and kind. "The only other place I've been is college. And that was only until my Mom got sick. Then I came straight back here to help out."

"This seems like a nice town."

"Oh it is. I just always wanted to travel. Not big time, just around the country."

"Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be." Sam sounded sad.

Dean tried to move his finger again. He concentrated on one finger. Move damn you. Dean pushed the pain away and used all of his strength.

"Dean." Sam's hand tightened, and Dean was gone again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again.**

 **So hopefully if everything goes the way I want it to, I will be going to visit with my BFF next week. Not only will I get to spend some much needed time with her, but we will be able to watch the premier together. The down side, is she doesn't have very good internet access, so I will not be posting anything next week. The up side, is the few days she couldn't take off, I will be writing. I am crossing my fingers that when I get back I will have finished another story I've been working on and start posting it.**

 **Well enough of that on with the story.**

"It's been two whole days since he moved his finger." Sam looked down at his brother. "Why isn't he waking up?"

Doc gave the young man a kind smile. "Sam you have to be patient. Your brother's body went through one hell of a shock. Between the bruises, cracked ribs and concussion, I say take what you can get." Doc moved around the bed to get a better look at Sam. "Have you been sleeping enough?"

"I'm fine."

"Bull." Doc said. "You get some sleep tonight, in a real bed, or I'm going to make sure you sleep."

"Don't worry Doc, he'll sleep." Noelle said, as she came into the room. "He'll sleep, after he eats that is. How's Dean doing?"

"No change." Sam grumbled.

"You seem to be the only one that can get Sam to do anything." Doc complained. "He hasn't eaten all day, I'm not even sure he's went to the bathroom."

"I'll take care of him." Noelle said, crossing her arms. "Like I said first he will eat, then shower, then bed."

"You are always getting me naked, and in bed." Sam gave Noelle a little grin.

Noelle rolled her eyes.

"Let me know if he argues, with anything." Doc said, as he left the room.

"I'm pretty sure he threatened me with drugs." Sam said, looking around. "So, where's dinner?"

"In your room." Noelle held out her hand. "Don't even think of arguing with me. Eve has volunteered to sit with Dean tonight."

At that moment Eve stepped in. Sam was a little surprised to see her dressed in pajamas. She smiled at him. "Good evening Sam."

"Don't you get enough of him, when you have to?" Sam asked.

Eve shrugged. "I'm on call tonight. I told Noelle I can sleep here, just as well as I can in the nurses room. And before you ask, if I'm called, I will call you."

"So you see, everything's been taken care of. Now you are going to your room, have a nice dinner, shower, and then get a full night's sleep." Noelle took Sam's hand, and pulled him toward the door.

"What about you?" Sam asked. He'd been a little surprised that Noelle wasn't going to stay with Dean.

"After I make sure you're locked away in your room, I'm going to get some sleep of my own."

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered.

Noelle stopped and faced Sam. "What are you sorry for?"

"You've been doing so much, for Dean…"

Covering his mouth with her hand, Noelle smiled. "The only reason that I am not staying with Dean, is that tomorrow, I have stupidly volunteered to watch over a bunch of babies. Trust me, I would so rather be sitting with Dean. Understand."

Sam nodded, then pulled her hand down. "Are you at least going to have dinner with me?"

Noelle thought a moment, Sam pouted slightly. "Oh all right." His smile, as always took her breath away. Turning she headed into Dorothy's Place and up the stairs. When she reached the door, she moved aside, so Sam could unlock the door.

Putting the key in the hole, Sam paused and looked down at her. "Hold on, you said you put the food in my room. How did you get in?"

"I was going to leave it in the kitchen." Noelle said as she put her hand over Sam's, and turned the key. "Dorothy told me that you had asked for fresh towels." Noelle looked up at him and smiled. "She gave me the master key."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, as they walked into the room. He saw that his bed had been made. Glancing into the bathroom he saw it was clean, with fresh towels. A cooler sat on the small table. Noelle walked over and started setting things out.

"So what's for dinner today?" Sam asked, stepping up behind her, and looking over her shoulder.

"Well since you liked the salad I grabbed for lunch the other day, I thought I'd make you one from scratch." Noelle answered, as she started removing the coverings. "Completely homemade Caesar salad. Grilled chicken with my own secret spices. My own special dressing. And yes I even made the croutons. Now sit."

Sam sat down, breathing in the wonderful smells. "Smells great."

"Tastes just as good." Noelle sat a bowl in front of Sam. "Dig in." She sat down across from him. She loved watching the nods, and or smiles, as Sam ate. "When Dean finally wakes up, you both will have to come over for dinner."

"Dean doesn't really go for rabbit food." Sam said, between bites.

"That's okay, I make a mean pot roast."

"That he might eat." Sam said.

Once they were finished, Noelle stood. "Okay you shower. I'll clean up. By the way, did you have Doc check your stitches?"

"I did." Sam said standing, he raised his shirt slightly so she could see them. "He said they looked perfect. Uhm, are you going to be here when I get out?"

"I can, if you need me to be."

Sam shrugged. "Doc gave me something to put on my back. He said some of the scratches weren't looking too good. It's kind of hard for me to reach."

Noelle smiled. "Then, I guess I'll be here when you get out."

Sam grabbed a bag and headed into the bathroom. Noelle cleaned off the table, putting her cooler by the door. She then straightened the kitchen. With nothing else to do, Noelle sat down at the table and waited. When the bathroom door finally opened, and Sam stepped out her breath caught. She'd seen Sam shirtless before, but just showered, with his hair wet, steam flowing out around him. That was something totally different.

Mentally shaking herself, Noelle stood. "Where's the stuff?" Sam pointed to the bedside table. Noelle nodded. "Well you're going to have to sit down, or lay down."

Sam walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Noelle grabbed the tube of medicine, and quickly read the instructions. Climbing onto the bed she knelt behind him. She could clearly see what Doc was worried about. A couple of the claw marks looked red and raw.

"So are you ever going to tell me what really happened?" Noelle asked as she started applying the medicine.

"I did."

"You told me that you got in a fight with a house." Noelle said. "Then you told the sheriff that you and Dean were attacked by a wolf. I've taken care of wolf claw marks before. These are much bigger."

"It was a big wolf." Sam said glancing back at Noelle, and giving her a small smile. "The house got in the way, when I was fighting the wolf."

Realizing she wasn't going to get any other answer, Noelle bandaged up the marks. "All done." She said sitting back.

"Thanks." Sam turned slightly. "So, will I see you tomorrow?"

Noelle smiled. "Of course. You've got to have breakfast. Dorothy will be busy finishing up things for the bake sale. So I'll be here bright and early."

"You don't have to. I'm used to just grabbing something."

"Not while you're under my care." Noelle said sliding off the bed. "Now to sleep with you."

Sam laughed. "It's not even nine. If I go to sleep now, I'll be awake by two."

"We can't have that." Noelle said, tapping her chin. "I guess you can watch some T.V. before bed."

"Oh can I?" Sam smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Don't get cocky." Noelle's eyes narrowed. "Or I just might call Doc. Now promise you'll stay here and get some sleep."

"I promise."

"Good." Noelle walked over, and picked up her cooler. She looked back at Sam who had stretched out on the bed. He was turned slightly so his back wasn't directly on the bed. "Good night Sam."

"Good night Noelle."

Noelle stepped out and pulled the door closed behind her. She leaned against the door for a second the sight of Sam, burning itself into her mind. Sighing she pushed herself away from the door and headed toward the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again dear readers.**

 **Everything went almost perfectly and I was able to spend over a week with my Soul Sister. We enjoyed the premier completely and the much needed time together. I didn't get as much writing done as I had hoped, but I did have a lot of fun.**

 **So here is the next part of the story.**

Noelle watched the people pass by her. She usually enjoyed the bazaar. But for some reason this year it just didn't seem the same. Of course, it might have something to do with one hazel eyed God like man. A small smile came to Noelle's lips as she thought back to a few hours ago when she had brought Sam his breakfast. Noelle had learned quickly that Sam ate a lot like she did. Lots of fruits and vegetables, with an occasional sweet something. She had gotten up early to make her favorite granola. That over some honey yogurt, and fresh fruit, had been a hit with Sam. A fussing baby, pulled her out of her day dreaming. Walking over she picked the baby up and rocked her. Thankfully at that time she was the only baby Noelle was taking care of. Glancing at her watch Noelle let out a happy sigh. Her replacement should be there any minute and then she would be free to go. Walking around the small tent continuing to rock the baby, Noelle thought of what she would do for Sam's dinner tonight. Lost in thought, her back to the entrance, she didn't notice she was being watched.

"I am so sorry I'm late."

Noelle spun around at the voice, but didn't see the person that had spoken. Her eyes went straight to Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Noelle asked.

"I'm relieving you, remember?" Noelle turned, and saw Margaret standing next to her. "This little one the only one we have?"

"Huh?" Noelle looked at the baby, then Margaret. "Oh uhm yes. This is Haley, right now she's the only one."

Margaret took the baby from Noelle. "You were so smart taking the early shift. All of these cribs will probably be full soon. Thankfully, Estelle and Mimi will be here soon. You going to go have some fun, or are you heading to another volunteer job?"

Noelle glanced at Sam, who was still just standing there, watching her. "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing Margaret." Noelle grabbed her coat and bag from the back of the tent. When she turned around she saw that Sam had moved away slightly. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the tent. "Everything okay with Dean?"

Sam shrugged. "Doc insisted that I get out among the living. When I started to argue, he pointed out that he could have me banned from the hospital."

"You know he wouldn't do that." Noelle smiled. "He's worried about you, that's all."

"I'm thinking, he's not the only one." Sam looked down at her, a small smile on his lips. "He hinted, that this was not completely his idea."

Noelle quickly turned away from Sam, feeling her cheeks burning slightly. "I just told him, that you seemed to be getting a little pale, that's all."

"So what's this bazaar for anyway?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"It's the beginning of the holidays." Noelle looked around, smiling. "When I was a kid, this was the Halloween Bazaar. But too many people complained, so it just became the town bazaar."

"What's wrong with Halloween?"

"Me personally, nothing." Noelle hooked her arm in Sam's. "Come on, I promised Dorothy I'd buy something from her. That is, if anything is left."

Sam let Noelle pull him around, the not so small bazaar. He marveled in how many people knew her, and she them. Dorothy had saved her a bag of items, she was also glad to see Sam out and about. Noelle then dragged him to another stand, were a tired woman stood. She smiled when Noelle walked up. Noelle bought two jars of something, before moving to the next stand. Each place they went, they were greeted with smiles. Sam's arms were soon full of bags.

"I guess I went a little crazy huh?" Noelle said, her arms also full. "I just can't seem to stop myself sometimes."

"Where's your car?"

"Follow me." Noelle led Sam through the crowd, to her car. After emptying her hands, she turned and took everything from Sam. "Okay, so I'm sure you want to head back, and check on Dean. So, how about I meet you at your room, around seven for dinner?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Noelle smiled. "Not really."

##

##

##

The sound of light tapping, had Sam opening his eyes. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was a little before seven. Jumping up he rushed to the door and opened it. Noelle smiled up at him.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

Leaning against the doorframe, Sam said. "How do you know I wasn't in the bathroom?"

"Two ways. One, you have pillow marks on your face. Two, you have pillow hair." Noelle walked passed Sam, into the room. Walking over, she placed a bag and small cooler, on the table. When she looked back, she saw Sam still standing in the doorway. "Don't worry, it looks good on you."

Sam shook his head, as he closed the door. "So, how long where you standing out there knocking?"

"Oh ages." Noelle answered, as she started setting things out on the table. "I was just about to go down and fetch the master key."

"So what wonderfulness did you bring tonight?" Sam asked as he sat down at the table, absently running his fingers through his hair.

"One of the many things I bought today was a kit for jambalaya. All I had to do was throw it, some meat, and some water in a pot, and let it cook." Noelle sat down across from Sam. "It gave me time to put everything away, take a shower, and return some phone calls."

"And let me guess, promise to do even more things." Sam said.

Noelle shrugged, as she handed Sam a slice of cornbread. "What can I say, I'm the go to person for just about everything. But don't worry, your stomach will not be neglected."

"You know, you don't have to do this." Sam sat back and looked at her. He could clearly see, slight dark circles under her eyes. "I'm used to grabbing things on the run."

"I have to eat." Noelle said. "And, I always make way more than I need. It's hard to cook for just one person."

Sam sighed. He didn't want to push her, or upset her. But, he really hated how it seemed like so many people, were taking advantage of her. "So what did you volunteer for?"

"A friend is getting married, and she asked me to help with some of the decorations." Noelle absently stirred her jambalaya. "And, one of my father's old friends, asked me to help with a garage sale. Mrs. Perkins, asked me to help her clean her attic. Helen, begged me to watch her daughter, so she could have a date night with her husband." Reaching out Sam took her hand in his, she looked up and sighed. "I guess I do agree a little too often, huh?"

"Just a little." Sam smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Noelle squeezed Sam's hand. "Well, enough of my way to busy days ahead. I want to hear how Dean's doing."

"According to Doc, he should be waking up any day." Sam said letting go of her hand. "Of course, him waking up, will be the easy part. Doc wants to keep him in the hospital for at least a month."

"Doc's worried about him." Noelle said finally taking a bite. The hot and spicy burned her mouth and throat perfectly. "I'm sure he'd let Dean stay here at Dorothy's with you."

"It's not that." Sam said. "I know my brother. As soon as the release papers are signed, he's going to want to put this town in the rearview mirror."

"After having dinner at my place." Noelle smiled.

"Of course." Sam returned her smile.

It was Noelle's turn to reach across the table, and squeeze Sam's hand. "How about we just focus on him waking up? After that, we'll attack his recovery. I mean, I've been able to get you to do what I want."

"Oh really."

Sam's voice sent a chill down Noelle's spine. She jerked her hand back, and started cleaning up. "So uhm, I have to go to work tomorrow. But I only work four hours. But it's pretty early in the morning. They leave all the re-shelving for me."

"So, what you're telling me, is I'm on my own for breakfast."

"Nope." Noelle opened the cooler, and pulled out some things. "Fresh banana bread, just pop it in the toaster to heat it up. Cinnamon butter. Fresh strawberries. Sorry, you'll have to make your own coffee."

Sam shook his head. "Dorothy would have fixed me something."

"I know." Noelle shrugged, as she placed the items in the refrigerator. Turning back to Sam she said. "So are you going to take your shirt off, so I can take care of your back?"

"I should have never told you about that." Sam said, as he stood. "It just gave you another reason to get my clothes off."

Noelle could feel her cheeks redden slightly. She turned away from him and walked to the bed. Grabbing the medicine, she climbed onto the bed kneeling in the middle. "I'm waiting."

Rolling his eyes, Sam removed his shirt and sat down in front of her. Noelle carefully removed the bandages. She was glad to see, that in just one day, the marks looked much better. As she applied the medicine, her eyes took in occasional small scars. When her fingers traced across one, on his lower back, she felt Sam tighten.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Sam relaxed again. He turned slightly, so he could look at her. "As you can see, scars don't really bother me much."

"Last night I was so focused on the new ones, I didn't…" Noelle traced another scar, this one just below his shoulder. "Were you shot?"

Sam nodded.

Noelle finished bandaging Sam's back and sat back. "Well, hopefully these won't add to your collection." She went to move, but grimaced slightly.

Sam saw it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Noelle said, moving her arm. "I just, might have over did it a little today." She moved and grimaced again. "Okay, maybe I over did it a lot today."

"Sit." Sam said patting the bed. He saw she was about to argue. "Sit."

Sighing Noelle sat down next to Sam. He gently turned her, so her back was to him, and he started rubbing her neck. He could feel the tight muscles. "So what did you do today?"

"Most you already know." Noelle closed her eyes, loving the feel of Sam's fingers working out her tight muscles. "For four hours this morning, I took care of some babies. Then walked around shopping, with a handsome man. Then went home, to fix said handsome man, dinner. While it was cooking, I did some house work." Noelle let out a soft moan, when Sam moved down to her shoulders. "I might have lifted down a slightly heavy box, then put it back away."

Sam shook his head, as he moved down from her shoulders. He could feel it as each muscle relaxed. She was soon completely relaxed, and leaning back against him.

"Feel better?"

Noelle looked up, into Sam's sparkling hazel eyes. "Beyond. Thank you. Only, I'm not sure I want to move now."

"We could watch some T.V." Sam said grabbing the remote.

"I would argue but…" Noelle shifted slightly, getting even more comfortable. "I don't want to."

Sam smiled and turned on the T.V. When he finally found something to watch, he looked down to find, Noelle completely asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **So I'm thinking it's time for someone to wake up. What do you think? First though a little cute moment between Sam and Noelle.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

A phones ringing.

My phones ringing. I should answer it.

Noelle sighed and shifted slightly.

I'm not in my bed. I'm not alone.

Noelle's eyes shot open, and she saw a now very familiar bare chest, under her head.

What happened last night?

"Are you going to answer your phone?" Sam's voice was still groggy from sleep. "I would, but it's in the pocket, you're lying on."

Noelle sat up, and quickly pulled her phone out. She saw that she had five missed calls, and that it was almost nine. "Oh man, I'm late for work." She gasped as she looked over who had called. Two from her boss. One from Karen. One from Helen. One she had no idea who it was. The voice mails were about what she expected.

"Where are you Noelle?" Her boss Phyllis. "Is everything okay? Please give me a call, before I call the National Guard."

Noelle smiled before clicking the next message.

"Noelle, why didn't you answer?" Karen. "I need your help. It's very important that you call me, before you agree to do something, for someone else. I need you."

Noelle sighed, clicking the next message.

"Hey Noelle." Helen. "I hope everything's okay. Listen, thank you again so much for agreeing to watch Missy. But Stan's Mom surprised us with a visit. She's going to watch Missy, all weekend for us. Thank you again."

Noelle smiled. The last number didn't leave a message.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm late for work." Noelle said, as she dialed her boss's phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Phillis. I am so, so sorry. I over slept."

"Of course you over slept. I told you, you've been pushing yourself, way too hard." Phillis sighed. "Why don't you take off a few days?"

"I'm fine Phil, really." Noelle glanced back at Sam, who was still stretched out on the bed, his eyes closed. "The pillow was just way too comfortable." Sam smiled. "I can come in after noon."

"Don't worry about it." Phillis said. "You can make it up to me by doing story time tomorrow so I don't have to."

"I'll be there."

"Wonderful. Now, why don't you just lay that pretty head, back on that comfortable pillow, and get some more sleep."

"I just might do that. See you tomorrow Phil."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye." Noelle hung up, and laid her phone on the bedside table. She really didn't want to call Karen back, just yet. When she looked back at Sam, she saw he was still smiling. "And why are you smiling?"

"Hey, I'm just a comfortable pillow." Sam said, holding his arm out to her.

"What about Dean?"

"I called about an hour ago. Doc's doing another CAT scan, and some other tests I can't remember. He said Dean wouldn't be back in his room, until after noon."

"What about breakfast?"

"I had a really big, wonderful dinner." Sam took her arm, and pulled slightly. Noelle didn't fight, as she laid back down, her head on his chest.

"Okay, but only for a little while. I should call Karen back. And find out when…" Noelle stopped talking, and sighed, when Sam's hand started rubbing her neck. "You don't play fair."

"Most pillows don't." Sam whispered.

Noelle felt her mind drift and was soon asleep.

##

##

##

A week passed, and still there was no change. Noelle could see the strain was starting to show, not only on Sam, but Doc. They had started fighting more and more. Sam had even snapped at her the night before. She knew he hadn't meant it, but she had still left. She also hadn't come in the next morning, or noon. It was now almost nine and she found herself walking down the familiar hallway. When she reached Dean's room, she paused and took a deep breath. Turning the handle she pushed the door open. The sight tore at her heart. Sam had his brother's hand in both of his, and she could see that he was crying. Walking over she laid her hand on his back.

When Sam raised his head to look at her, Noelle could see all the pain and fear he'd been holding in. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she hugged him close to her.

"I am so sorry." Sam choked out.

"Hush."

Sam shook his head, trying to pull away, but Noelle held him tighter. "Noelle, I'm…"

Noelle knelt in front of him, laying her hand over his, which were still holding Dean's. "You are a brother, who loves your brother, more than I've ever seen anyone. You're scarred and angry. I was close." Reaching her other hand up, she ran her finger down his cheek. "You needed some space. Maybe not as much as I gave you." She gave him a small smile. "But, I'm back now."

"He should be awake."

"I know." Noelle stood. "So, have you had any real food at all today?"

Sam shrugged. "Dorothy made me breakfast. Estelle brought me a sandwich. Neither would leave me alone until I ate everything."

"Good." Noelle took his arm and pulled. "Come on now, it's time for you to get some sleep."

"I can't…"

Noelle covered Sam's mouth with her hand. "You can and will. I will be here until the morning. Now no arguments."

Sam glanced at Dean, then nodded slightly. Pulling her hand down he said. "How did work go today?"

"Fine." Noelle smiled. "And I got Mrs. Perkins attic cleaned out. My father's friend Matt changed his mind about doing a garage sale. And I'm off work for the next three days. Now, stop stalling and get moving."

"Okay, see you in the morning." Sam grabbed his coat, and headed out the door.

Noelle pulled the comfortable chair closer to Dean's bed. "You two make me really wish I wasn't an only child. Of course, I get the feeling that you two have a very special relationship. I also cannot wait to hear you talk about Sam. I get the feeling, you are still just as proud of him as you've always been."

Noelle settled in. Once she had her book out, and was comfortable, she laid her hand over Dean's, and read. Soon her eyes were heavy, so she put the book away and laid her head next to Dean's hand. Her hand still laying on top of his, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Her eyes shot open, and for a second, she didn't know what had woken her. Something was hitting her hand. The underside of her hand. Noelle sat up, ignoring her spinning head. She looked at Dean's hand and saw it, two of his fingers moved.

Standing, she looked down at him. "Dean come on, wake up." She pushed the call button. Before Eve could say anything, Noelle called. "Call Sam and Doc, quick."

A low moan came out of Dean, his head moving slightly.

"Slow Dean." Noelle placed her hand gently on his forehead. "How about, just opening your eyes."

Noelle held her breath, as she saw eyes moving under the lids. The lids fluttered slightly, before she was looking into searching green eyes. "S'm?"

"He's on his way." Noelle moved, her hand to his shoulder careful of the many bruises. "Don't try and move just yet."

The door burst open, and Noelle turned to see a stunned Sam. She smiled, and he relaxed slightly. As she moved away, Sam took her place. "Dean."

"S'm."

Sam smiled. This was a whole new smile, one Noelle had never seen before. She decided, it was by far the best. "I'm here Dean." Dean opened his mouth to say something, but grimaced. "Don't try and talk too much." Sam said. "Doc should be here soon."

Dean closed his eyes, and nodded slightly. Sam straightened, and before Noelle could say anything he pulled her into a hug. When he finally released her, he looked suddenly shy. "A thank you, and a smile didn't seem like enough." He finally said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again wonderful readers.**

 **Dean's awake and on the mend, but will he stay put? Read on and find out.**

"You can't keep me here, against my will." Dean insisted, as he tried to sit up. The room started to spin, and he was forced to collapse back onto the bed.

His doctor, seemed to be enjoying his pain, a little too much. "You can't even argue with me." Dr. North said crossing his arms. "You've only been awake three days. How about letting me make sure you're not going to die the second you walk out of the damn hospital."

Dean's eyes narrowed, as he forced himself to sit forward. "As soon as someone finds me some pants, I'm out of here. No, you know what, I don't need pants." Dean threw the covers off, and started to swing his legs off the bed.

Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dean." Dr. North was surprised to see the instant change in his patient. Dean turned and locked eyes with his brother. Sam titled his head, just slightly, one eyebrow raising. Dean glared, then relaxed, and pulled the covers back over. Sam looked at Dr. North, and said. "Three days."

"If that's all I'm going to get, I'll take it." Doc said. "But, I hope you'll stay in town at least a week after. Plus, you promise to keep your strength up. I'm pretty sure, I don't want you as a patient.

Sam smiled. "I promise."

Doc gave Dean one more look, before leaving the room. Dean grumbled fidgeting with the covers. He finally said. "I don't see why I have to stay here. I'm fine. Hell, this isn't the worst I've been." Dean threw up his hands. "I've been dead."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "You look good, for a zombie."

"Shut up." Dean laid back. "So tell me again, why I'm staying here. You finished off the black dog. I'm awake, and on the mend."

"You were out, for over a month Dean." Sam pointed out. "Your body was in complete shock. It won't hurt any, to let Doc make sure you're not going to collapse the second you walk out of the hospital."

Dean laughed. "Doc. I seriously cannot believe, that I have a doctor that wants to be called Doc."

"Well, since he's the only one, for over a hundred miles." Noelle said, as she walked into the room. "What's the point of calling him anything else?" She smiled at Dean, he noticed her smile got bigger, when she looked at Sam. "I thought you two might be hungry. I've had the food here, and honestly, I'm not even sure it is food." She sat a cooler on a chair, while she moved the rolling table over for Dean. "And don't worry, I got this cleared with Doc. His only rules were not too much fat, grease, or salt."

Dean groaned. "Then what's the point."

Noelle sat a bowl in front of Dean. She was still smiling, as she removed the lid. "The best thing for someone that's sick. Chicken soup. And before you complain…" She held out a spoon to him. "Just try it."

Taking the spoon, Dean glared at her a moment, before taking a bite. After the third bite, he nodded. "Okay, so this isn't too bad."

Noelle completely beamed, then turned to Sam. "Don't worry, I brought one for you too."

Dean noticed the little looks between the two. And the way Sam's hands covered hers, a little longer than needed. He also noticed, the genuine smile, on his little brother's face. "What about you?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, I can't stay." Noelle sighed. "I promised a friend I'd watch her kids. It's her Birthday and…" Noelle trailed off shrugging. "Anyway, there's some bread in the cooler. Not too much for Dean. I also made some cookies." She looked at Dean. "Sam told me you liked pie, but I didn't have everything I needed. But I promise, that if you come to my house for dinner when you're released from here, I'll make you whatever flavor you want."

Dean looked up at her, a big smile on his face. "Darlin' nothing will be able to keep me from your table. This is the best soup, I've ever had."

Noelle's face almost glowed. "Thank you. Sam's liked everything I've made him so far." She glanced at the clock and sighed. "Well I better get going. I'm really glad you're doing better Dean." She turned to Sam. "Now, maybe I won't have to force you to go to bed."

"No promises." Dean clearly saw the twinkle in his brother's eyes.

Noelle swatted his arm. "Don't forget you promised to let Doc look at your back."

"He did this morning." Sam said. "He said everything is healing perfectly now. I only have to use the medicine if it's hurting. Which it isn't. Plus, I can take the stitches out whenever I want to. Which, I already knew."

Noelle looked at Dean. "Is he always this stubborn?"

Dean swallowed, before answering. "No, usually he's much worse."

Noelle laughed. "I'll see you two in the morning. Unless something happens, then you better call me."

"Yes ma'am." Sam said. "Have fun."

"Oh yeah loads. A ten year old that doesn't think he needs to be babysat. An eight year old that hit puberty way too early. A five your old that thinks sugar is the only food group. And now a five month old that doesn't think he needs to sleep. Shoot me."

"If you don't like the brats why did you say yes?" Dean asked.

"Because she's too nice to tell them to stick it." Sam grumbled.

Noelle sighed. "Sam doesn't like the way I'm treated, by some people."

"Most of the damn town."

"It's my job, I guess." Noelle shrugged. "Anyone have a crappy job, call Noelle, she always says yes." Noelle sighed. "I'm just dreading when she gets home. I know she's going to ask me to come over tomorrow, and watch her kids and a parcel more, so the adults can have a party."

"But, you promised to help me take my stitches out." Sam said. Dean glanced at him, a little confused. Sam had just been complaining about people using her, and now here he was, doing the same thing.

"I don't remember promising that." Noelle said, crossing her arms.

"Yep, when I put them in, you promised to help me with them." Sam smiled. "Taking them out, was automatically included."

Noelle thought a minute, then smiled. "She won't like it. But a promise is a promise. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Sam sat down, and started eating his soup. Dean watched him for a few minutes. Finally, Sam looked up. "What?"

"Since when do you need help taking stitches out?" Dean's eyes narrowed, as he stared at his brother. Sam's head went back down, completely engrossed in his soup. "And, I could have sworn that you told Doc, you took your stitches out this morning."

"I did, they were itching like crazy." Sam slowly looked up at his brother, a little smile on his face.

Dean couldn't help but smile. "I think, I just found the real reason, I'm stuck here for another three days."


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh what a week this was. So sorry that I didn't get this posted earlier. I almost didn't get it posted today. Anyway life is back on track and going a little better**

 **Enough of that on with the next chapter.**

Sam pulled into the driveway of the two story house. He knew he was in the right place when he saw Noelle's car. Turning off the engine he sat for a moment looking at the house. Was he being ridiculous? So she didn't show up with breakfast this morning, no big deal. Then she didn't show up with lunch. Again not something to get worked up over. Looking over at the passenger seat were his phone laid, Sam knew he wasn't being ridiculous. Noelle hadn't answered her phone all day. That was in no way normal for her. Getting out of the car he walked up to the door and knocked. As he waited he looked around at the normalness of her neighborhood. Kids outside playing. Dads doing yard work. Moms watching from the living room window. Sighing, Sam turned back to the door and knocked again. When there was again no answer, his worrying went up another level. Moving to a window Sam peeked in. He could just see feet sticking out beside a couch. Moving back to the door Sam bent over and went to work on the lock. He noticed it wasn't a normal lock, but not something he couldn't break. When he opened the door an alarm sounded. It didn't take him long to turn it off.

Rushing to Noelle's side Sam knelt down, when he lightly touched her shoulder she screamed, and tried to move even closer to the wall. "Noelle, its Sam." Laying his hand on her arm he said. "I tried to call you."

Noelle finally looked up her cheeks tear stained, her eyes wide with fear. "I broke my phone." She pointed to the far wall. Sam could see the shattered remains of her phone. "How did you find me?"

Sam looked back at her smiling. "I asked Dorothy." Reaching out, Sam brushed away a tear. "What happened?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost two." Sam answered.

Noelle groaned leaning her head back against the wall. She sat that way for a moment before looking at Sam. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to drive all the way here. You should be with Dean."

"Dean's awake, and now getting on every one of my nerves." Sam smiled, standing. "When you didn't show up for breakfast, I got a little worried." He held out his hand to her. "When you didn't answer your phone, I got a lot worried."

"I'm sorry." Noelle took Sam's offered hand, and he pulled her to her feet. "This has been a crazy morning." She walked over, and collapsed onto her couch. Sam sat on the coffee table, in front of her. He didn't say anything, but the concerned look on his face, touched Noelle's heart. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Sam's smile, was sweet and caring. "I'm kind of used to worrying about someone."

Noelle let out a small laugh. She suddenly sat up straight, looking at him. "How did you get in? I know I locked the door, and set the alarm. I always do."

Sam shrugged. "Honestly?" Noelle nodded. "I picked the lock, and easily cracked your alarm system."

Noelle's eyes went wide, and she paled. "Oh God."

Sam was surprised to see pure fear in Noelle's eyes. Shifting to sit next to her, he put an arm around her shoulder. "Whoa easy there. I mean it was easy for me, I've kind of…well." Sam sighed. "Dean taught me to pick locks. And I'm kind of good with electronics. So that's why your alarm system was…" He could see none of this was helping relieve her fear. "I'm going to stop talking now."

"The guy told me that the system was unbreakable. He insisted, that no one could pick the lock." A tear, slowly ran down Noelle's cheek. She turned away from Sam, brushing the tear away with a shaky hand.

Sam gently took her face, and turned her to look at him. "First off, nothing is completely unbreakable. Second, if some guy told you that lock couldn't be picked, he and I, need to have a talk." Brushing another tear away with his thumb, Sam tilted Noelle's face up slightly. "But right now, what's worrying me, is how totally scarred you are."

"I…I don't think I'm going to be much help today." Noelle again turned away from Sam. "Besides, you should be with Dean."

Sam wrapped his arm back around her, and pulled her close. His phone was in his other hand, Noelle glanced up at him when she could hear it ringing.

Sam wasn't surprised when Dean answered the phone by asking. "You find her Sam?"

"Yeah I found her." Sam answered. "How are you doing?"

"I found, I really don't like enclosed spaces. Especially, when they make a horrible noise." Dean answered. "How is our girl doing?"

"Not great." Sam answered. "Will you be okay without me tonight?"

"As long as beautiful, promises me more great food."

"I promise." Noelle's voice, cracked slightly.

"Take care of her Sammy." Dean ordered.

"I will." Sam answered, calmly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. And gorgeous, don't argue with Sam, you hear me."

"Yes sir." Noelle's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'll see you both in the morning. I'm going to try and talk my hot nurse, into a sponge bath." Sam could clearly see the wicked smile on his brother's face.

"Behave Dean."

"Always Sammy."

And with that, the call was ended.

"You don't have to stay." Noelle said. "I'm fine now, promise."

"Sorry, my brother gave me an order." Sam sat the phone down on the table, then wrapped his other arm around her. "I intend to follow it."

##

##

Noelle sat at her kitchen bar and watched Sam move around her kitchen. He had insisted on cooking her dinner. She had argued but one look from him and she caved. So here she sat. Sam had even put on her pink and black apron that said Domestic Goddess.

"Spices?" Sam asked over his shoulder.

"Top cabinet to your right." Noelle answered. "You really don't have to do this."

Sam spun around his hands on his hips. "What don't you think I can cook?"

Noelle couldn't help but giggle at the sight before her. This tall strong handsome man with a pink frilly apron on. He smiled at her and went back to cooking. Noelle had to admit that the smell that was forming was fantastic.

"So what are you making?"

"Something." Sam said keeping himself between her and the stove. He had insisted that she not move from the bar stool. "Don't worry it's almost done."

Sighing Noelle took a sip of wine, something else Sam had insisted on breaking out. Noelle usually only drank on special occasions, but today she was making an exception.

"Time to move to the table." Sam said coming over and taking her hand. "Bring your glass."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Noelle asked. "Because it won't work. I have a very high alcohol tolerance."

"Duly noted." Sam said as he pulled out her chair. She sat down and he pushed her up to the table. He then brought over his glass and the now half empty bottle. Lastly he placed a plate in front of her and she breathed in the wonderful aroma.

"What is this?"

Sam sat across from her smiling brightly. "Chicken Marsala. Before you ask I took one cooking class in high school, a long time ago. This was the only thing I remember how to make. I was just happy you had everything I needed."

Noelle took a bite and hummed softly. Sam's smile grew.

"Can I take that, as its good?"

"You are going to have to write down the recipe for me." Noelle said when her mouth was empty.

"Just don't tell Dean." Sam said as he filled his fork. "He would never let me hear the end of it."

"What am I not supposed to tell him?" Noelle asked. "That you can cook, or that you look fabulous in an apron."

Sam groaned taking the apron off and tossing it on the chair next to him. "Both."

The rest of the dinner was taken up with ideal talk. Noelle insisted on helping clean up. Sam reluctantly agreed. Once everything was clean and put away they moved to the living room. Noelle sat down on one of her couches pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. Sam sat on the other end of the same couch facing her.

"So do you feel like telling me what happened today?"

Sam's voice was soft his eyes almost sparkled. Noelle suddenly found herself almost in a trance. Pulling her legs closer she laid her head on her knees. "Nothing really to say. I guess I just snapped."

"Something helped."

Noelle shrugged. "It was just something Karen said."

"The one who's kids you watched last night?" Noelle nodded. Sam moved a little closer. "What did she say?"

Noelle's body tensed and she turned her head so she couldn't see Sam. "Please Sam. It really wasn't anything. Karen and I have known each other a long time. She just knows what buttons of mine to push."

"So tell me." Sam was now inches from her, his hand laying on her arm. "So I don't push them."

Taking a deep breath Noelle raised her head. Sam's eyes as always instantly enchanted her. "I was dating this guy. He was practically perfect, or at least everyone in town thought so. We started dating junior year. At first everything was wonderful. Then I started talking about my plans to leave and go to college. It was like some switch flipped. He wanted to know where I was every second of the day. He would call at all hours of the day and night. My father had to tell him to stop calling." Noelle shifted slightly so that she was sitting closer to Sam. His warmth helped keep her calm. "After that, things kind of went back to normal. I didn't say anything else about leaving for college. We dated all through junior and senior year."

"But you did go to college." Sam pushed gently.

Noelle nodded. "I was so scarred to tell him, so I didn't tell anyone. Only my parents and Dorothy knew. I snuck out in the middle of the night." A tear slid down Noelle's face. "I left him a note. That's how horrible I was. After two years I left him a note. I told him I still wanted to be with him, but I had to do this for myself. If he really loved me he would understand."

"What happened?"

"He found me." Noelle's voice was barely above a whisper. "I don't know how but he did. He told me he loved me. I foolishly believed him. He had started drinking. He was bad before, but this just made him ten times worse."

Sam's arms tightened. "You don't have to say anymore unless you want to."

"When I moved back here, Sheriff Andrews made sure he didn't come back. The Sheriff helped me file a restraining order."

"That's why you have the locks and security system."

Noelle nodded. "I don't know where he is, and I don't want to."

"I will make sure your house is safe before we leave." Sam said holding her tight.

Noelle was surprised to feel the familiar fear she'd been holding for years, slip away slightly. Closing her eyes she relaxed into Sam's arms and let herself feel safe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again dear readers.**

 **I am so very sorry I didn't get this posted last week. My time has been a busy with family and I honestly forgot. If things are calmer this week I will try and post a second chapter. As always thank you for reading, and a huge thank you to everyone that reviews.**

 **Time for Dean to be out of the hospital. But how much longer will the brothers stay in town? Read on to find out.**

Dean sat back, and stretched. "That was fantastic." He didn't know which he loved more, being out of the hospital, or that meal he just finished.

"Thank you." Noelle beamed, as she started to clean off the table. "Why don't you two head into the living room, I recorded some of the games from today if you two want to watch them."

"Sounds great." Both said. Sam stood walking around the table and pulled Dean's chair back as he stood. Noelle heard Dean grumble something about not needing help, but Sam ignored him. Once Dean was sitting in the living room Sam came back and helped finishing cleaning off the table.

"How are you doing?"

Taking the dishes from him, Noelle smiled. "I'm fine, honest. I've even cleared my entire week, so I can take care of you two."

"Noelle, I don't want you to go from waiting on others, to waiting on us." Sam said, shaking his head. "I told you, we'll stay at Dorothy's, or the motel, or…"

"Or right here. You've been sleeping on the couch anyway. Even though I have two perfectly good spare beds. Besides this way you can watch over me and Dean all at one time." Noelle patted Sam's arm. "Just except, that you have no say in this, and go with it."

Sam smiled. "Fine. That will give me time to change all your locks, and work on that alarm system. Plus, the back door is lose."

"You're supposed to be a guest." Noelle argued. "You're not supposed to…"

Sam put his finger to Noelle's mouth, and smiled brighter. "Just except, that you have no say in this, and go with it."

Noelle rolled her eyes, but nodded. When they finally left the kitchen, and walked into the living room, Dean was stretched out, on one of the couches, watching football.

"This, is by far, the most comfortable couch, I have ever sat on." Dean said.

"Why do you think I bought two?" Noelle smiled. "Now Doc said no alcohol for you, while you're on your meds." Noelle handed Dean a bottle. "But, in his spare time, he makes the most fantastic homemade root beer."

"Can't drive, no booze." Dean grumbled, sitting up slightly and taking the bottle. "Remind me, why I bothered to wake up."

"You were jealous of me getting to eat Noelle's cooking." Sam said, sitting down on the other couch. Noelle sat down next to him, handing him a bottle.

Dean thought a minute, before nodding. "Good enough excuse for me." He took a drink, and shrugged. "Not bad, not beer but not bad."

The rest of the night, they spent watching football. It was almost midnight, when Noelle saw Dean drifting off.

"I think someone needs to go to bed." Noelle, nodded toward Dean.

"Just point me in the right direction." Dean said as he slowly sat up.

Noelle and Sam stood and got on each side of Dean. He swayed slightly before leaning on Noelle. "Come on the guest room is just down the hall."

"And where is your room?" Dean asked.

"Upstairs." Noelle answered. "I don't think I need to worry about you sneaking in."

Dean leaned on her slightly, his face close to hers. "I'm not the brother you need to worry about." He gave her a wicked grin, as she helped him down the hall. Sam ignored him as he helped Dean into the bedroom. Dean looked around and smiled. "Nice room. Very homey." Once Dean was on the bed, he was instantly asleep.

Walking out of the room, Sam pulled the door closed. "You go on to bed. I'll lock up."

Noelle nodded. "There's towels in the cabinet, in the bathroom, if either of you want to take a shower.

"Thanks. Dean will want to in the morning,

"Yeah." Noelle looked, everywhere but at Sam. "Well uhm, Good night."

"Good night Noelle."

##

##

"Come on Sam I can help." Dean whined.

"You're supposed to be resting." Sam pointed out. "Doing a bunch of work, is not resting. You don't want to end up back in the hospital, do you?"

"All you're doing is changing some locks. I think I can handle turning a screwdriver." Dean grumbled, crossing his arms. "If I just sit around for a week, I'll go crazy."

"Noelle has a pretty good book selection." Sam turned his back to his brother, to hide a smile.

"Just remember, when I get bored, I also get mischievous. And my favorite pass-time, is pestering my little brother."

"Duly noted." Sam said, as he went to work on the front door. He had bought a much higher end lock. Now, the only people that should be able to break in, would be him or Dean.

"Dean, I could use some help." Noelle said, coming down the stairs. "I was thinking of putting a stew on for dinner, and there will be a lot of cutting, and pealing. I would love the help."

"I don't know, you have to ask my warden, if I can or not."

"As long as he's sitting down, it should be fine." Sam said, to Noelle.

Noelle giggled, from the look Dean was now giving Sam. Sam seemed not to notice, as he continued with his work. Taking Dean's hand, Noelle pulled him into the kitchen.

"You heard him, sit." Noelle pulled out a bar stool. She was a little surprised, when Dean sat without argument. Noelle started placing vegetables onto the counter, in front of Dean. "So, how are you with a knife?"

"Sweetheart, I can do wanders with knives." Dean picked one up, and shook his head. "Not with these though. Where's your stone?" Dean could tell, she had no idea what he was asking for. "Sharpening stone, for your knives. Sam!"

"What!"

"Grab the sharpening stones, from the car."

"Give me a second."

"One."

Noelle laughed, but saw Sam was no longer at the front door. He was soon walking back in, carrying a box. "What's wrong?" Dean flipped the knife, and held it out to Sam. Taking it Sam tested the knife, and shook his head. "Well, I guess we finally found you something to do. I brought in your knife too."

"Thanks." Dean moved the knives, and box to the side, pulling out a rather large knife.

"Will there be anything left, when you get finished?" Noelle asked, looking at the knife wide eyed.

"Trust me."

The kitchen was soon full of cutting, and laughing, as Dean told Noelle stories of Sam as a youth. Sam would occasionally pass through, and glare at his brother. Which, would make Noelle laugh even more. Once the stew was in the crockpot, Dean decided that he was going to test the couch again. Noelle watched him slowly make his way to the living room, and lay down on the couch. Grabbing a glass, Noelle filled it with tea, and headed outside, to where Sam was now fixing her back fence.

"You, need a break." Noelle held out the glass. "By the way, Dean's testing the couch again."

Sam smiled. "Good." Taking the glass, he drank half of it, before handing it back to her.

"So I was, uhm thinking…" Noelle started, she'd practiced all night long, now face to face with him, she found, she couldn't remember any of the words. "You know next week is…" Sighing, Noelle faced Sam, and blurted out. "Next Thursday is Thanksgiving, and I would really love to fix dinner, for you and Dean." She spoke so fast, she was afraid, Sam hadn't understood her.

"I'll have to talk to Dean. He only promised to stay one week."

"Yeah I know. But, one more week, might be good for him. I know Doc would be happier. And before you ask, no Doc isn't the only one that would be happy with you staying." Noelle blushed, stumbling back slightly. "You both, I mean."

There was one of those smiles Noelle had started aching for. "I think I can talk Dean into one more week. As long as you promise him pie."

"Any flavor he wants, as many as he wants." Noelle really didn't care how desperate she sounded, just as long as Sam didn't leave to soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone.**

 **I can't believe it is already the end of November. It seems like just yesterday it was January. This year has blew by way to fast.**

 **When I first wrote this story, this was to be the last chapter. But I found that there was just too many unanswered questions. So this is just the middle point. I already have most of the rest of the story written and if everything goes right should continue to post regularly.**

 **So did the boys stay with Noelle for Thanksgiving? Silly question. But for how long will they stay after?**

Much to Noelle's happiness Dean agreed to stay until after Thanksgiving. In those days Sam had the locks changed, the security system updated and the back door fixed. He also fixed her fence and two windows upstairs. Dean had the knives perfectly sharpened. He also fixed her toaster, and coffee machine. There were also small fixes of cabinets, minor plumbing, and squeaky hinges. By Thanksgiving morning, Noelle almost couldn't recognize her own home.

It had been years since she'd fixed a full Thanksgiving dinner. She always went to the Mayor's house, bringing only one or two dishes. But this year was different, she was different. Thanks to the Winchester brothers. Since it was only going to be the three of them Noelle was working on keeping the menu as small as possible. She had asked the brothers what their favorite dish was. That was when she found out that they usually just grabbed take out and was on the road. Noelle was now on a mission to try and make this Thanksgiving, make up for all their missed ones.

Thursday morning Noelle was up early. Pots and pans everywhere, ingredients spread all around. Two pies sat on the side counter ready for later. The familiar smells of home filled the air. Noelle was so deep in memories that she didn't notice Sam sitting at the counter. When she turned she jumped slightly.

"You two really should make more noise when you walk around." Noelle grumbled. "Yesterday I thought Dean was taking a nap and then there he was behind me."

Sam smiled, and as always Noelle's anger was instantly gone. "Sorry I scarred you. I was kind of enjoying watching you. You had such a happy peaceful look on your face."

Noelle smiled. "I was remembering all the Thanksgiving dinners I helped my Mom make. She loved any and all holidays. She would make one special thing for each holiday. It was the only day that Daddy and I would get that dish."

"So what was Thanksgiving's special dish?"

"Her very special cranberry sauce." Noelle answered. "She had two different recipes. The one I gave Dorothy yesterday is the any day one. But for you and Dean I'm going to make the Thanksgiving special."

"I'm honored. Now remember you promised to let us help you." Sam said. "So what can I do?"

"First breakfast." Dean said as he came around the corner and sat down next to Sam. "Coffee, and breakfast. Then helping."

Noelle laughed but sat two coffee cups in front of the brothers. As always Dean's black, Sam's with sugar and today French vanilla creamer. She then placed a basket of muffins, butter, and a plate of bacon. "My mother always fixed a small breakfast on holidays. Because, you snack the whole time you cook. So her favorite orange cranberry muffins, Daddy's favorite pumpkin muffins, and Dean's favorite bacon."

"What nothing special for Sam?" Dean asked as he grabbed a piece of bacon and took a big bite.

Noelle looked at Sam smiling. "Sam got my homemade French vanilla creamer, and that's honey butter."

"Yep, you're a keeper." Dean said grabbing one of the muffins.

Noelle turned her back to them, so they wouldn't see her blush.

The rest of the day was spent in the kitchen. Sam and Dean did all the cutting. They also took turns stirring, or lifting heavy pots. They pushed Noelle to tell them stories of holidays with her parents. She didn't need a lot of pushing. Noelle tried to get them to tell her some stories, but every time, Sam or Dean would change the subject, somehow getting it back on her.

By five dinner was on the table. Noelle knew it was way too much for just the three of them. But she didn't care. Even though they helped her, Sam and Dean raved about her cooking. They all ate until they thought they were going to burst. Noelle then insisted, they move to the living room and watch the game she had recorded. She could clean up later.

As they sat in the living room Noelle's mind wandered slightly. She glanced over at Dean who was now stretched out on what he lovingly called, his couch. He was moving around much better these days. He was still laying down midday, but only to rest, he rarely went to sleep. Noelle's eyes moved next to her were Sam sat. She could see the stress and strain was gone from his face. But she saw something, every time he glanced at Dean. Deep down, Noelle knew Sam still blamed himself, for Dean getting hurt.

Noelle knew something else. The brothers would be leaving soon. They promised Doc to stay in town a week, that was two weeks ago. They said they'd stay until Thanksgiving. That was today. There was now nothing keeping them here. Noelle suddenly stood.

"I better clean up." She held up her hands and shook her head. "And don't either of you even think of moving. We cleaned as we cooked, so I just need to put leftovers away and turn on the dishwasher. I'll be back before the half-time is over."

"If you're not, I'll send Sammy to save you." Dean said stretching.

Noelle hurried into the kitchen. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't. If either of them saw her crying, it would send them in a spin. Taking a few deep breaths, Noelle calmed down. It didn't take her long to put everything away. She was indeed walking back just as the second half started. Sam's arm was on the back of the couch, his legs stretched out on the coffee table. He looked so relaxed and at home. Noelle took another deep breath and decided to just enjoy whatever time she had left with them. Sitting back down next to Sam, she pulled her feet up and snuggled close to him. When his hand draped over her shoulder, Noelle couldn't help smiling a little. Glancing at the other couch, she saw Dean watching, he winked and smiled.

##

## 

"We could stay longer." Dean said as he tossed his bag into the trunk.

Sam tossed his in, shaking his head. "No Dean."

"Come on Sammy, I can see you like her. Hell a blind person could see that. You like her, she likes you."

"We need to get back to the bunker."

"The bunker was fine without anyone for years." Dean pointed out.

"No Dean." Sam said again. Noelle stepped out on the front step. "We need to leave. We've already stayed here way longer than we should have."

"Why?" Dean pushed. "We don't have a case to head to. The bunker is just sitting there doing nothing. Hell I'm even calm, I haven't thought of killing anything in days."

"You threatened me yesterday." Sam said looking at his brother.

"You don't count." Dean said closing the trunk. "If you died every time I've ever threatened you, you would have died a lot more than you already have."

Sam let out a weak laugh. "And that's why we have to leave."

"I'm not following Sam."

Sam looked back at Noelle. "Our lives are way too messed up, to bring someone so sweet into it."

Dean couldn't find an argument for that. The brother's walked back to the house.

"So you two are all packed?"

"Yep." They both answered.

Reaching in his pocket Dean pulled out a piece of paper. "I've been meaning to ask you about this. When I was signing out, Eve gave me my bill." Dean opened it and handed it to Noelle. "According to that, it was paid in full. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Noelle looked over the paper and shrugged. "Strange things happen in small towns all the time." She folded the paper back up, and handed it to Dean. "Maybe because this town was nice to you two, you'll pass through again sometime."

"I think we might could do that." Dean hugged Noelle, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. For watching over my bratty little brother."

"You are very welcome." Noelle hoped she wasn't blushing too much. "You take it easy."

Dean just grinned, as he walked back to the car. Sam waited until he heard the door open and close. "I guess I better go before he disobeys Doc, and hotwires the car."

"Yeah."

Sam held out a card. "This is all of mine and Dean's phone numbers. Call if you need anything."

"Thank you." Noelle said. "For some reason, meeting you and Dean has, changed me."

"For the better I hope."

"For the stronger." Noelle said. She took Sam's hand and squeezed it. "This morning before you two got up I had three calls begging me to help with this or that. I said no and stuck with it. And you know what, I don't feel guilty in the least."

"Then I guess you're welcome." Sam smiled, Noelle was so going to miss seeing those smiles. He glanced back at the car before facing her again. "I'm not sure if, or when we'll ever be back this way."

Noelle smiled. "I know. All I ask, is that you keep me in the back of your mind."

Sam squeezed her hand before letting it go, and turning toward the car. He took two steps before turning and walking back to Noelle. Without saying a word, he slid his hand around her neck pulled her close, and kissed her. He inhaled the small moan that slipped out of her, as he deepened the kiss. When they finally parted, their foreheads still touching, Sam said.

"You will be the only thing on my mind." He kissed her lips gently, before letting her go. He almost ran to the car.

Noelle had to lean against the door to stay standing. The car roared to life, sending a little shiver down her. She watched as it backed out. Look at me just one more time. She begged. As the car stopped and was put into drive, Sam glanced at her and smiled. She stood there and watched as the black car disappeared down the road.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **So as promised the story goes on. As you will soon see I am very much in the holiday spirit (or at least trying to be). As always any mistakes are proudly my own.**

Sitting back, Dean rubbed his eyes. They'd been searching for a new case for hours now. It almost seemed as though monsters were taking the holidays off. When he lowered his hands he looked at his brother across the table. Sam's eyes were slightly bloodshot and he was a little too pale for Dean's liking. Closing his laptop Dean stood.

"Time for some shut eye Sammy."

"You go, I'm not tired."

"Like hell you're not." Dean reached over and closed Sam's computer. Sam glared at Dean. "Go ahead, after this many years I am totally immune to the bitch face. Now we are going to bed."

"Fine." Sam stood and stormed off down the hall.

Sighing Dean followed. He heard Sam's door slam as he walked into his room. Leaving his door slightly open Dean collapsed on the bed. He waited a few minutes before he let sleep take him.

Sam collapsed on his bed in all honesty he was beyond tired, but he had to stay awake another couple hours. Sitting up he turned on his TV and flipped through the channels until he found a movie that wasn't too bad. After a few minutes, his eyes were growing heavy, but Sam was used to pushing sleep away. The movie was almost over when a bell sounded alerting him that he had a text message. Grabbing the phone, Sam pulled it up and smiled.

 **You really should be sleeping.**

He quickly responded with. **But I'm not call me.**

As soon as he hit send his phone rang. He answered it with. "So how'd it go?"

Noelle's soft laugh made it totally worth skipping sleep. "It went perfect. The school made a lot of money."

"Enough to buy new song books?"

"Yep, and maybe even a new projector."

Sam laid back on his bed smiling. "That's great. So, what's on the schedule for tomorrow?"

"I have to work most of the day."

"Haven't hired any more help yet?"

"Nope. But I don't mind, tomorrow the first graders are coming over."

Sam laughed. "Then you will be beyond happy."

"Enough about me how are you? You really should be sleeping."

"I'm fine. I took a nap today."

"Lier." Sam could clearly see Noelle's face scowling at him.

"Okay I meant to take a nap today. I just got busy. I'll sleep in late tomorrow, promise."

Noelle sighed. "Okay." The line went silent. For a moment Sam thought she had hung up, but he could still hear her breathing.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just. Well, I was wondering."

"You know you can ask me anything." Sam closed his eyes and prayed she didn't ask what he did for a living. The topic had never came up and he was hoping it never would.

"It's December."

"Yeah."

"I was just." Noelle sighed again. "Forget it."

Sam sat up. "So not going to happen. It's December. You were wondering what? Is everything okay? He's not coming around is he? I can be there in less than three hours. Less than two if I let Dean drive."

"Down big guy." Noelle laughed. "I was just going to ask you and Dean to my house for Christmas. That's all."

"Oh." Sam relaxed slightly. "Dean and I don't really do Christmas."

"Yeah I saw how you two didn't do Thanksgiving. I made enough food for a small army, and had almost nothing to put away."

It was Sam's turn to laugh. "It was your cooking. Dean and I are used to fast food and diners. Our stomachs were is seventh heaven."

"Well then, bring them back so they can experience it again."

Every part of Sam was screaming for him to say no. They had left to protect her. To keep her away from the badness they faced on a daily basses. But if that was the case than why had he called her the first time? Sure he was checking on her, but then he called again, and again. "I'll talk to Dean." The pleased squeal he received almost did him in. "I'm not promising anything. We're really busy. But we might be able to swing by for a day or two."

"Just let me know when, so I can stock up my fridge." Noelle said. "Now it's time for you to go to sleep."

"You too."

"Me too. Good night Sam."

"Good night Noelle." Sam hung up and laid his phone on the table by his bed. He so didn't look forward to talking to Dean about this.

##

##

Dean staggered out of his room and glanced down the hall. The door to Sam's room was open which meant he was already up.

"Of course he is." Dean grumbled, making his way toward the kitchen. "He's hell bent on killing himself with lack of sleep."

"Who is?" Sam asked, not raising his head from his computer.

"It sure the hell isn't me." Dean snapped. "How long have you been up?"

When Sam finally sat back and looked at Dean he smiled. "You look like hell."

"You would know." Dean collapsed in a chair.

"Didn't sleep good, nightmares, or just woke up to soon?" Sam asked.

"All of the above."

"I'll grab you some coffee." Sam stood and headed to the kitchen. Coming back he sat a cup of black coffee and a muffin in front of his brother. "I ran to the bakery this morning."

"You've been up way too long." Dean said, taking a drink of the hot liquid. "So you find a hunt?"

"Uhm not really." Sam reached across the table and slammed his computer closed. "Just looking at something. I was thinking, how would you feel about taking a little break? Not for long, a day maybe two."

Dean looked up at Sam and saw something he hadn't seen in years. Actually, something he hadn't seen since before Sam left for college. Pure happiness. Not just that, but he was just about glowing. "Sammy is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nothing comes to mind. So what do you say?"

"I say, what would we be doing during this break?"

"You, mostly eating."

This had Dean smiling. "You've been talking to Noelle."

"I might have talked to her last night." Sam sat back down in front of his computer. "And, she might have asked us to come spend Christmas with her. I know we don't really do Christmas. I mean we have, but we really don't do anything big, but Thanksgiving was really nice."

"What happened to keeping her safe?" Dean gave Sam a knowing grin.

"Shut up. Do you want to go or not?"

"Of course I want to go." Dean said taking a bite from the muffin. "But not for just a day or two. I think we should head there right away." Dean loved the way Sam's face lite up.

"Really Dean. I mean we could squeeze a hunt in on the way or something."

"Nope." Dean finished off his muffin and coffee. "Doc wanted to check me out after a month. Well next week will be about a month. Besides, just the mention of Noelle has my stomach grumbling. Give her a call and let her know we'll be there by tonight."

"Can we make it tomorrow?"

"I thought you would want to get there as soon as possible."

"I do I just." Sam sighed, opening his computer and turning it so his brother could see. "I was searching for a present for her."

"You're kidding, an old book."

"She loves antique books. She only has five and she doesn't have this one. I found a dealer not far from here that has it. We could drive there then to her place."

Shaking his head Dean stood. "Fine Sam, I'll go pack, and since you are so chirper you're driving." Dean walked toward his room, stopping at the hallway and looking back at Sam. The smile on his brother's face made him look like he was twelve again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another week another chapter.**

 **Time for the Winchesters to have some Christmas fun. Not to mention time for Noelle and Sam to maybe get closer.**

"I think Santa threw up on the town." Dean said, as they drove down Main Street. Every business, lamp, post, bench, fence, and anything else that stayed still for a moment, was decorated for Christmas. The Hospital was covered with lights. There wasn't an empty spot on Dorothy's Place. Every house they passed seemed to be trying to outdo the one next to it. When Noelle's house came into sight the brother's smiled. Where others looked gaudy, Noelle's looked perfect. White lights across the eaves of the house, and around the porch. The tree in the front yard decorated with colored lights that twinkled. The path to her front door was lite by old fashioned looking lanterns. A fresh wreath hung on the door.

When they reached the door, they could hear Christmas music playing. Sam rang the doorbell and waited.

"Coming." Noelle called. Two seconds later the door swung open. "I was afraid you two might get lost."

"Nope, I just let my stomach lead the way." Dean walked in and gave Noelle a hug.

"I was just finishing putting dinner on the table when you rang." Dean didn't need any more pushing than that. As he headed for the table Noelle turned back to Sam. "Are you coming in?"

"Eventually." Sam looked back out at the houses. "What happened to winning the neighborhood house decorating competition?"

Noelle shrugged. "I'm not sure. After you called I looked at my house and realized it was perfect, just the way it was. Simple and old fashioned, just like my parents used to do it."

Sam smiled. "I completely agree."

"Would you just kiss her already?" Dean called from the dining room.

Noelle blushed. "My, he is…" Her words were captured by Sam's mouth. When their lips finally parted Noelle found it hard to take in a breath. "My, it's suddenly very warm."

Sam smiled and walked with her into the house. He closed and locked the door before following her to the table. Dean's plate was already piled high with food, his mouth stuffed.

"Just as wonderful as I remember." Dean said once his mouth was empty.

"We've only been away for two weeks." Sam said, holding Noelle's chair out for her. "You're acting like you haven't eaten since you left here."

"Nothing this good."

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat down across from his brother. Noelle watched as the two men enjoyed her cooking. She didn't know how long they would be here this time. But she was determined to make the most of it.

##

##

Noelle was in the kitchen bright and early the next morning. A stew was in the crock-pot for supper, rolls were proofing on the counter getting ready to be cooked for supper. As she pulled out her favorite cranberry orange scones, she heard the downstairs bedroom door open.

"What do you do with all the food when we're not here?" Dean asked as he sat down at the counter.

"Mostly just don't cook. It's really hard to cook for just one person." Sitting the cup Dean had declared his in front of him she filled it. "I know you don't go for flavored coffee, but just try it."

Dean made a face but tasted the coffee. "Not bad. But I bet Sam will still add sugar or something to it."

"Where is Sam?"

"Still sleeping." Dean leaned forward slightly. "Which gives us time to talk."

"About what?"

"You and him."

"What's to talk about?" Noelle quickly turned her back to Dean, making a show of drizzling icing on the scones.

Dean laughed. "What did you two do, while I was unconscious?"

"Talked."

"Of course you did." Dean went silent when he heard the bedroom door open again. This might just be harder than he thought. "Finally decided to get up Sammy."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm it some. "Sorry, the bed was just way too comfortable for me to leave." He walked over and kissed Noelle on the cheek. "Morning."

"Good morning." Noelle held out a cup for Sam.

Taking the cup, Sam breathed in the aroma before taking a sip. Dean was surprised when in fact his brother didn't do anything to the coffee.

"So what's on the plan for today?" Sam asked snagging a scone and tossing it to Dean, before grabbing one for himself.

"Well, I was planning on finishing decorating." Noelle answered.

"Finish decorating. What the hell's left?" Dean asked.

Noelle crossed her arms and faced Dean. "The tree of course. Mine should be delivered today. There's a farmer just outside of town that grows them. He saves the best ones for the town, even delivers them. But there's still a lot I need to do. Most of the tree decorations are still in the attic. The pot for the tree is out in the shed. Then once the tree is here I'll have to trim it some, outside. For some reason Patrick always brings me one that's way too big, but always beautiful. Let's see what else. Oh I still need to run to the store for a few things. And Estelle asked me if I had any extra Christmas cards. I'm sure I'm forgetting something."

"I'm sure it's a good thing we'll be here for a few days." Dean said finishing his scone. "I'll grab the thing from the shed, while you start bringing things down from the attic."

Sam nodded. "While you're in the shed, grab something to shrink the tree."

"Got it." Dean walked through the kitchen, grabbing another scone on the way.

"So is the attic locked?"

"No, but you two don't…" Again Noelle's words were cut off by Sam's lips. "Are you going to let me finish a sentence?"

"I just did." There was one of those smiles that caused her heart to skip. "Now you invited us here for Christmas. This is part of Christmas right? Decorating and stuff."

Noelle smiled. "It is. Fine, I know it's no use arguing with you two when you are agreeing. The attic isn't locked. The boxes are to the left, they should all be marked. I think there are about seven, maybe eight. I guess I'll run to the store and drop of the cards with Estelle."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam reached in his pocket and pulled out a roll of money. "Don't even think of arguing. You can take it now, or I can sneak in your room tonight and slip it under your pillow." Sam smiled when he saw Noelle blush slightly. She took the money and put it in her pocket. "To bad, I was kind of looking forward to seeing what your room looks like."

Noelle's breath caught and she took a quick step back. "I better finish up my list and…" This time Noelle cut herself off by turning and almost running out of the kitchen. She was beyond glad when Sam didn't follow her. Finding the list on the coffee table Noelle sat down and scanned it. Deep down she knew she was forgetting something, but as always couldn't think of it. Sam came through and headed up the stairs. Noelle kept her head down but peeked at him as he went.

Why was she acting so nervous? They've talked about just about everything. Hell they even slept together. Granted they were mostly fully dressed and nothing happened. Noelle smiled at the memory, her smile growing bigger at the many dreams she'd had since then.

Shaking her head Noelle stood, grabbing her car keys and coat she called up the stairs. "I'll be back in about two hours."

"Be careful." Sam called back.

For some reason those two words sent a warm feeling through Noelle. Somehow she knew they weren't just random words to Sam. He truly wanted her to be safe. Pulling her coat on, Noelle stepped out of her house and breathed in the wonderful winter air. This just might be the best Christmas she's had in years.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again dear readers.**

 **Writing this story has truly helped get me in the Christmas Spirit. So let's continue the Christmas fluff just a little longer, and maybe something a little more.**

"It's crooked."

"No it's not."

"Come stand over here."

"It might be from there but not from here."

"Well it should be straight no matter where you stand."

"Boys." Noelle called as she came into the living room. Sam was standing on one side of the tree, Dean the other. They had insisted on finishing up and cleaning while she finished dinner. She now looked at her living room and had to fight back the urge to cry. She didn't think the two men would understand why she was crying.

"Tell him it's crooked." Dean said pointing at the tree.

"It's naturally a little crooked Dean." Sam pointed out. "How the hell am I supposed to fix it?"

Noelle took a few more steps into her living room and took everything in. She always put up a Christmas tree, but this was the first time since her father died, that all the decorations were out. Garland was perfectly draped across the mantle. The antique candle holders sat on top, candle's giving the Christmas painting above a soft glow. On one of the side tables sat her old advent calendar her grandfather had made for her. It looked like an old barn and behind each door was a different animal. The feeling of family and home swirled around her and she couldn't keep a tear from escaping.

"It's beyond prefect, all of it." Noelle sniffed.

She found she had been wrong about these two men, they totally understood. Sam stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "We're glad you like it."

"Love it." Noelle whispered. "Thank you both."

"Hold on." Dean knelt down beside the tree. "There's one more thing we have to do."

He plugged in the tree and Noelle gasped. The white lights completed the look and feel of Christmas. Sam's arms tightened around her while Dean beamed.

"Well I guess you two have earned your supper tonight." Noelle smiled turning enough that she could kiss Sam's cheek. "It's waiting on the table."

Taking her hand Sam led her to the table, Dean following behind.

Dinner talk was mostly about what Noelle had been doing the two weeks they were gone. Every time she tried to turn the conversation toward them, it was turned right back to her. After a while she gave up and just answered their questions.

Once dinner was over Dean sat back stretching. "I am feeling a little restless. There wouldn't by any chance be a bar in this Christmas town, would there?"

"There is." Noelle said. "Continue down this road until you get to Pine Street, take a right, you can't miss it."

Standing Dean said. "Well then I'm going to go out and have a little fun. You two be good, but maybe not too good."

"Dean." Sam looked up at his brother, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"No sharking or fights, promise." Dean said holding up his hand. "Just good old fashioned fun. I'm not going to over think anything. Dwell on anything. Just have fun, like you two should." Winking at Noelle, Dean turned and headed to the front door. "Don't wait up for me."

"You have the spare key I gave you?" Noelle called.

"I got it sweetheart, but I'm hoping not to need to use it." The door slammed shit and a few seconds later the Impala roared to life.

"I feel sorry for any guy at that bar tonight." Noelle said, as she stood and carried an armful of dishes into the kitchen.

"Guy?" Sam stood and carried the rest in. "You do know Dean doesn't swing that way, right?"

Noelle giggled and glanced back at Sam. "Of course I know that. I feel sorry for them because they're going to be competing with Dean. None of them stand a chance."

Sam laughed setting the dishes on the counter. "Thank you for waiting until he left to say that. So once we get everything cleaned up, what do you want to do?"

"Well I have just about every Christmas movie you could think of." Noelle said as she started filling the dishwasher. "And I've only watched about half of them so far. Why don't I finish this, while you go light a fire and pick out a movie?"

"Sounds good."

By the time Noelle walked into the living room the fire was crackling and the TV was already on. "So what did you pick?"

Sam was sitting on the couch his feet propped up. He smiled at her. "It's a surprise. I just hope you haven't already watched it."

"Doesn't matter. I watch some three or four times." Noelle sat down next to him cuddling close. "So are we going to just watch a paused screen, or are you going to push play?"

"I don't know this is a very interesting picture." Sam laughed when Noelle lightly elbowed him. "Fine, I guess I'll push play."

When the movie started Noelle beamed, not only had she already watched it, but it was one of her favorites. As the first song started Sam's arm draped around her shoulder, she laid her head over on him.

##

##

They watched three more movies. Noelle insisting that Sam pick them all. Each one pleased and amazed her. When the fourth movie ended she glanced at the clock.

"I guess we should head to bed." Noelle said standing. "I have to go into work for a few hours tomorrow."

Sam pouted. "Really."

"Only for a few hours." Noelle patted his cheek. "I promise it's the one and only time while you and Dean are here."

"Okay." Sam stood quickly, putting his arms around Noelle. His mouth lightly ghosted across hers. "Good night Noelle."

"Good night Sam." Noelle could only whisper

Sam let her go and watched as she walked up the stairs to her room. Sighing he walked around turning off lights and double checking that the door was locked. He left a table lamp on just in case Dean did come home. Glancing up the stairs Sam stood a moment his hand on the railing his foot almost on the bottom step. Stepping back he clinched his fists and closed his eyes. Once he was back in control, he headed down the hall to the room he shared with Dean. As in most rooms they stayed in, his bed was the one furthest from the door. Kicking his shoes off, he sat down then reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. When the soft glow filled the room Sam's eyes saw something sitting on his pillow. Not something the money he'd given Noelle earlier. Sam smiled, he'd just have to insist tomorrow that she…

The thought stopped before Sam could finish it. He'd told her she could either take it then or… Standing Sam held the money tighter. He shouldn't. Every little part of him told him he shouldn't. He was protecting her. Keeping her safe. When he looked down at the money Sam's inner arguments lost. She was clearly inviting him, it would be wrong to turn her down. Deep down, he really didn't want to.

Leaving the room Sam walked back through the house. This time when he reached the stairs there was no hesitation. At the top he saw four doors. He knew one went to the attic, one was a bathroom, one was full of boxes, and the last one was cracked open just a little. There was a soft glow flowing through the open door. Stepping closer Sam breathed in the fragrant scent of pine and spices. He smiled, Noelle really loved Christmas. Pushing the door open slightly he first saw the candle sitting on the bedside table. The soft glow illuminating the figure on the bed. She looked as though she was sleeping. That is, to untrained eyes she was sleeping. Sam saw her breath catch when the door creaked slightly. He also saw her eyes tighten just a little. Smiling, he quietly walked over to the side of the bed. For a moment he just stood there looking down at her. She was beautiful. With the money still in his hand he knelt down beside her, and slowly slid it under her pillow. Her eyes fluttered open.

"And what are you doing?"

Sam smiled, leaning a little closer to her. "I told you, if you didn't take it then, I'd sneak it under your pillow."

"And I took it."

"But you didn't keep it."

"I guess I missed that part." Noelle smiled. "I'm glad I did."

Reaching out Sam brushed a hair back from Noelle's face before leaning in and kissing her. When she opened her mouth slightly Sam deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart Sam was partially laying over her. One of Noelle's hands were tangled in his hair. The look she was giving Sam took his breath away. It was complete and total trust.

"Noelle I." Sam couldn't find the words. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to kiss and touch and hold.

"Maybe Dean's right. We should just stop over thinking things." Sam discovered where her other hand was when he felt it slide under his shirt. "And have fun."

Sam truly tried to think, but the feel of her fingers running across his abs, up his chest, stopped any clear thinking. It had been a long time since his body truly ached like this. The fingers in his hair tightened, causing him to groan as she pulled his face down and recaptured his mouth.

All other thoughts flew from his mind. It was now only Noelle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello dear readers.**

 **While most, if not all, of this story is about Sam and Noelle. But I decided we needed to hear a little from Dean. I hope you enjoy.**

Dean pulled into the driveway and parked. Since Noelle's car was still there, that meant Sam and she was still home. He just really hoped they had a little bit more fun than talking last night. Getting out of the car he stretched before heading toward the door. As he was about to put the key in the door, it flew open.

"Oh hey Dean." Noelle said as she pulled on her coat. "There's leftovers in the fridge for lunch. I have to run to work for a few hours. But like I told Sam this is the one and only time while you two are here. Nothing really needs to be done today unless one or both of you wants to go over to Dorothy's and help her. I will be home in plenty of time to cook dinner." Noelle kissed Dean on the cheek as she rushed passed him. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs she said. "Oh and Sam's still in bed. I'll call if I'm going to be late."

Dean stood in stunned silence as Noelle jumped in her car and left. He finally turned and walked into the house. Closing and locking the door Dean first headed for the kitchen. A fresh pot of coffee was waiting for him. Filling his cup he took a few drinks before deciding it was way passed time for his little brother to get up. Heading down the hall Dean paused when he saw the door open and a light on. Sam hated sleeping with a light on. Reaching the door Dean looked in to find both beds empty.

"How can he still be sleeping if both beds are empty?"

"Maybe because he didn't sleep in either of those beds." Sam said from the end of the hall. "Do not grin at me. Do not make any snarky comments. I am armed and I know of at least ten different places to shoot you and cause a lot of pain but not kill you."

Fighting back a smile Dean followed Sam into the kitchen. Sam was at the coffee pot so his back was to Dean. "So I had fun last night." Dean said as he hopped onto a chair. "I am finally even with Eve."

Taking a drink of his coffee Sam finally turned around. "How so? Or do I really want to know?"

"Well while I was in the hospital she saw everything I have." Dean's grin grew. "Last night I saw…"

"Okay stop right there." Sam held up his hand but smiled. "So you ran into Eve at the bar."

"Nope." Dean finished his coffee and held it out for Sam to refill. "For some reason instead of turning right, I turned left and headed toward the hospital. Got there just as Eve was getting off."

Sam smiled refilling the mug. "I guess we both had fun last night."

"That we did little brother."

"So you want to head over to Dorothy's and see what she needs help with?"

"First I need to shower and change. Then we can head over there." Dean stood. "Besides I promised Eve I'd see Doc today."

It was a good thing Dean's back was already to his brother, because the smile Sam gave him just might have had Dean punching his little brother.

##

##

Dean really hated Doctors. It was bad enough when he had to see them, but here he was seeing one voluntarily. He waited until Sam disappeared into Dorothy's Place before he finally walked into the hospital. Sophia, the hospital greeter looked up and smiled.

"Eve told me you should be stopping by." Sophia giggled. "Eve told me a lot of things over coffee."

Never one to back down, and Dean sure the hell never blushed, he propped himself on her desk and gave her his most winning smile. "So what all did she tell you?"

Sophia pushed Dean off her desk laughing. "I'll never tell. Go on back she's at the nurse's desk."

Leaning over Dean gave Sophia a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you darlin'." Walking through the doors, Dean fought back a small shiver. He hated hospitals even more than doctors. As the nurse's desk came into view, Dean saw Eve was having a conversation with another nurse. He hung back a little as not to intrude.

"So got any plans of Christmas?"

Eve laughed. "Just me and my homemade Egg Nog."

"I still cannot believe that a knock out like you doesn't have guys beating down your door."

"Well you see Missy. I really don't want a guy to knock my door down. I'd rather him pull up in a hot black car, just as I'm getting off work. Take me for a drive in said car. Then take me home and completely take my breath away."

Missy laughed. "There aren't many guys like that around."

Eve slowly turned and looked right at Dean. "Oh I wouldn't say that. Can I help you handsome?"

Dean smiled walking up and leaning on the counter. "Well I made a promise to this incredibly wonderful young lady last night. I'm just here to fulfill said promise."

Standing Eve grabbed a folder and walked around the desk. "Right this way." Dean followed trying not to watch the soft sway of Eve's hips, but finding he couldn't take his eyes away. She walked into a room holding the door for him. When he walked in she closed it and faced him smiling. "Shirt off."

"Hum sounds like I heard that before, in that very voice."

Rolling her eyes Eve placed his file on a small table. "At least down to the T-shirt. Doc is going to want to check and make sure you're healing properly. No reason for him to wade through your many layers."

"You could tell him I am." Dean took off his coat and tossed it on a chair. "Or is Sophia the only one that got the low down?"

"We had breakfast together." Eve said her back to Dean. "She commented that I seemed to be in a very good mood, but a little tired." Eve turned slightly a wicked grin on her lips. "I had to tell her something."

Dean laughed. "Hey it doesn't bother me." Dean took his shirt off leaving the black T-shirt. "By the way the one topic of conversation we did have."

Eve spun around a hopeful look on her face. "Oh please tell me."

Dean's face broke into a breath taking smile. "Let me just say he had to come down the stairs after he woke up."

"It's about damn time."

"That's what I said."

"Okay enough of my best friend's love life. Back to you. Up on the table." Dean groaned but did as he was told. "I promise this won't hurt." Eve took his blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. Once that was all done she patted his leg. "Doc will be right in."

Before she could walk away Dean caught her hand. Pulling her to him he leaned down and kissed her. "I'm pretty sure Noelle wouldn't mind you coming over and having Christmas with us. I know I'd like it."

"She's already invited me." Eve smiled. "But I like your invitation a little more. I'll be there."

Nodding he let her go. As she walked out the door, it didn't have time to close, as Doc walked in.

"I've never seen her take so long to check in a patient. I was starting to get worried." Doc gave Dean a knowing look. "Then a remembered who the patient was."

"Hey Doc."

"I'm a little surprised to see you." Doc said crossing his arms. "I thought once you left this town I'd never see you again."

Dean shrugged. "Something brought us back."

Another knowing smile. "I can guess what. So Dean how is everything?"

"Everything's." Dean started to do the normal lie to the doctor routine. But for some reason he liked this doctor. "Everything's okay. I get a little chest pain every now and then. Nothing that knocks me down."

"Well keep a close eye on it. If you start coughing or it starts hurting more call me. Anything else?"

"I'm tired more than I'm used to."

"Your body is still healing." Doc stepped closer pulling out his stethoscope. "It may take another couple months before you're completely back to normal. That is if you're taking it easy." Dean didn't say anything to this. Doc did a quick exam, very pleased with how everything was healing. Even more pleased not to hear anything in Dean's lungs. "Well I've got good news. You are mostly healed. As long as you do what I said and take it easy for a few more weeks. Since you're here I'm guessing you and Sam are spending Christmas with Noelle."

"Yes sir."

Doc nodded smiling. "Good to hear. Well if anything starts hurting, or those lungs get bad give me a call. Otherwise whenever you're in town at least stop by and say hi. I like to keep in touch with my patients that live."

Dean laughed hopping off the table. "Please don't tell me how short that list is."

Doc laughed. "If you insist. Merry Christmas Dean, and tell Sam I said hi."

"Will do Doc." Dean threw his shirt on pulling his coat on as he walked out of the room. Eve and the nurse Missy was again at the nurse's desk. "Doc gave me a clean bill of health." Leaning over the desk Dean kissed Eve. "See you later."

"If you're lucky."

Dean gave Missy a smile and wink then headed out of the hospital, giving Sophia a wave as he walked passed. Stepping out into the fresh air, Dean couldn't help but think how normal this day had been so far. Woke up with his arms wrapped around a gorgeous woman. Hell woke up with her period, the last time that happened was with Lisa. Pushing those thoughts back Dean headed to Dorothy's Place. As he opened the door he found himself face to face with a large box. Taking ahold of the box he was impressed Sam had gotten it as far as he had.

"What's in this bricks?"

"Cook stuff." Sam answered.

"Just sit it in the kitchen boys and help yourselves to cookies." Dorothy called from the living room.

Once the box was down, and they both had cookies in each hand, Sam asked. "So what did Doc say?"

"That I'm totally on the mend." Dean said proudly. "To give him a call if anything flares up but other than that I'm clear."

"Good." Sam glanced at the clock. "We better head home, Noelle is probably already there."

Dean didn't bother to point out to his brother what he'd just said. Smiling he just followed.

"We're out of here Dorothy." Sam called pulling on his coat. "Give us a call if you need any more help."

"Will do." Dorothy stepped to the doorway. "You two will be here all through Christmas right?"

"That's the plan." Dean said pulling on his coat. "Or until Noelle gets tired of having us around."

"Well then I'll see you both in the new year as well." Dorothy smiled. "Give Bug a hug for me."

Sam paused in the door, to answer his phone rang. "Hey babe we…" Dean instantly knew something was wrong by the look on Sam's face. "Noelle what's wrong?" Sam pushed the button, putting the phone on speaker. The sound of crying filled the entryway.

"Baby please tell me what's wrong?" Sam was fighting to keep the panic from his voice.

"He's here." Noelle whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone.**

 **Well since I left the last chapter in a little bit of a cliffhanger I decided to go ahead and post another chapter now instead of waiting. I hope no one minds.**

 **So I toyed with many different ways of doing this chapter. I hope everyone likes what I went with.**

 **Enjoy.**

Dean saw pure panic and rage flash across his brother's face as Sam still calm voice asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm still at the library." Noelle whispered. "I was locking up when I saw that my tires were slashed."

"Are you sure it's him?" Dean wasn't sure what to do as Sam hurried out of the building, instinct kicked in and he followed. Sam was already in the passenger seat when Dean slid behind the wheel. Noelle's soft voice filled the car.

"I know I should have called you then but…Sam I'm scared."

"I know. Dean and I are on our way."

"Are you mad at me?"

Sam closed his eyes taking a in a slow calming breath. "Not even a little. Just stay with me okay."

Noelle gasped. "Sam he's…" The sound of shuffling filled the car, as Dean drove faster, taking a turn a little too fast. "He's inside."

"Where in the library are you?" Sam asked. "Can he find you?"

"I don't know?" Noelle's voice cracked on a soft sob. "He has a bat Sam, be careful."

"Don't worry about me."

Dean didn't bother parking just screeched to a stop right in front of the building.

"Baby we're here." Sam listened but didn't hear anything. "Noelle. Talk to me." Again no answer.

Jumping out of the car Sam ran up the stairs to the front door. He paused long enough to see that the glass door was shattered. Sam heard Dean right behind him as he carefully went through the door. Once inside they both stopped and listened. Something crashed to the ground, they ran. The library was bigger than either of them expected. At times the sounds seemed to almost echo all around them. Sometimes the sound came from the right, sometimes left. Sam focused on listening for Noelle.

"Get away from me." Noelle screamed. Sam ran. As he came around a corner he saw someone a few feet away from him. Sam started to charge, but Dean grabbed him and pulled him back. Covering Sam's mouth with is hand, Dean narrowed his eyes. In that one look Dean 'said' everything he needed to. That Sam needed to calm down. Think before just running in there and attacking. Sam took a deep breath and nodded. Dean lowered his hand, motioning for Sam to go down the aisle they were next to, while he went down the other one. That way they would be on each side, making an attack easier. Sam nodded again. As he walked down the aisle he reached back and slowly pulled out his gun quietly flicking off the safety.

When he came even with the person, Sam crouched down to try and get a better look. The man seemed to be nothing like Noelle had described. Instead of a handsome teenager, this man looked close to death. He was pale, his hair looked as though it hadn't been washed in months. When he staggered slightly Sam realized what his nose had been trying to tell him. The guy was plastered. The bat was slung on his shoulder as he took another step forward.

"I need you." He said more, but his speech was so slurred Sam couldn't understand it.

"Please don't hurt me."

"Don't tell me what to do." This unfortunately was clear as the bat came down and struck a table. Noelle screamed. "Everyone is always telling me what to do. My parents told me to stay away from you. The sheriff told me to stay away from you. The doctors told me to stay away from you. You told me to stay away from you. Well damn it, no more. I will do whatever I damn well want to."

The bat started on another arc, when Dean stepped out and called. "Hey."

"Who the hell are you?" With his full attention now on Dean, Sam quickly moved toward Noelle. She was hiding behind a small bookcase in the children section. When she saw Sam, she covered her mouth to hold in any sound.

Sam rushed to her side pulling her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and felt her calm slightly.

"Get away from her."

Sam faced the man, keeping his body in front of Noelle. "That's never going to happen."

"She's mine."

"Correction she was yours." Sam's voice maybe calm, but Dean could tell he was ready to strike if he had to. "She's mine now, and I intend to keep her safe. So why don't you just put the bat down."

The bat was now waving toward Sam. "You telling me what to do."

A click sounded to the man's left. "If he's not, I am." When the man faced Dean his eyes widened in shock. Not only was it the gun now pointed at him that surprised him, but the look on Dean's face told him clearly, you swing that bat you die. "Put the bat down slowly."

"She's my girl."

Dean gave a small shrug. "Don't know what to tell you dude. My little brother's got her now, and she seems pretty happy about it. Now I'm going to warn you just one time. I don't shoot to injure. If a bullet leaves this gun it's headed for a kill shot. Your choice. Put the bat down."

"And put your hands up." Sheriff Andrews said from the end of the aisle, his gun also trained on the guy.

The guy looked back at Noelle. Sam saw it a split second before the man lunged forward. Guns erupted all around as the guy fell to the ground. Noelle buried her face in Sam's back clutching his shirt.

Sheriff Andrews walked down the aisle keeping his gun trained on the body. When he reached it he nudged it with his foot. Nothing. Letting out a sigh he holstered his weapon. "So you two going to explain why you have weapons?"

"To protect ourselves." Dean answered.

"And those we love." Sam whispered as he turned to faced Noelle. "Baby are you hurt?"

"I…I don't think so." Sam saw Noelle's eyes were wide and the pupils dilated a little too much.

Lifting her into his arms, as he stood he glanced at Dean. "She's going into shock."

"Blankets in the trunk, keys still in the car." Dean used his gun to wave Sam to leave. "I'll take care of this."

Sheriff Andrews didn't stop Sam as he left. Knelling down he rolled the body over and whistled. "You weren't kidding were you? One shot right in the head. Mine got him in the back. So who's got him in the shoulder?"

"Sam." Dean answered putting his gun away. "No matter what, he would never flat out kill someone. So if you have to lock someone up for this, have it be me."

"When Dorothy called me tonight I was just about to call Sam. I'd been notified by this guy's father he was on the way here. They'd tried everything, therapy, doctors, hospitals, just about every drug you could think of. But instead of getting better, he was steadily getting worse." Standing Sheriff Andrews faced Dean. "I was calling Sam to ask him and you to become temporary deputies. Just until we were able to get him locked away. There was no more hospitals for him. He killed four people during his trip here. So as far as I'm concerned, you and Sam just did your jobs."

"What about his family?" Dean couldn't believe something just might be working right for them. It had to be a trick. "What about a judge? I mean we can't ask you to lie for us. You never actually made us deputies."

"According to his father, he was totally disowned. They didn't want me to call them back until he was locked away forever. And, don't worry about the judge." Sheriff Andrews smiled. "I'll talk to him over Christmas dinner, I'm sure Pop will be able to find a legal loop hole."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Sometimes I really love little towns."

"Well I've got to call the corner and start working on paperwork. I'll have some things for you and Sam to sign sometime tomorrow. Plus I'll need to sit down and talk to Noelle, but that can wait until tomorrow. Go, get her home, or to the hospital."

"Yes sir." Dean saluted. "And thanks."

"Just take care of Noelle."

"I'll leave that job to Sam." Dean said, then headed for the door. He found Sam in the backseat, Noelle on his lap, a blanket around her. Sliding in behind the wheel Dean held his hand out for the key.

"On the seat next to you." Sam whispered. "She wants to go home."

"What do you want?" Dean asked starting the car.

He saw Sam's arms tighten around Noelle. "For tonight to never have happened."

"Me too Sammy." Putting the car in gear they pulled out of the parking lot. "Home?"

"Home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again my wonderful readers. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday.**

 **So this story is quickly coming to an end. After this chapter there is just one more. As always, I have been filled with happiness from the review, follows, and favorites.**

 **I was hoping to have this finished and posted by Christmas. Oh well at least it will be done by the end of the year (or first of next). Thank you for reading.**

Why does my head hurt so much? Noelle thought as she slowly came awake. She tried to shift but something was keeping her from moving. Once fully awake she realized she was in her own bed, and the something that was keeping her from moving were arms. Sam's arms, tightly holding her to him. His breath tickled the back of her neck. Smiling she covered his hand with hers.

"Good morning." Even his voice made her warm and happy.

"Good morning." Wanting to see his face, she shifted to her back. He hovered over her running a finger down her cheek. She saw him open his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something, or maybe ask her something. Reaching up she pulled him down to her, and kissed him. "My head is hurting, and my stomach's wandering why it's empty. But other than that, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean he didn't hurt you did he." Sam shifted slightly. "I didn't see any bruises or cuts or…"

Noelle kissed him again. "He didn't touch me, not once, I swear."

"I should have pushed you for more information about him." Sam sat up. "If I had known everything he'd done, or could have done. What he almost did last night."

Noelle sat up wrapping her arms around Sam's waist and laying her head on his back. "Almost did. Sam, I guessed what you would have done if I told you everything. So I didn't. Because I didn't want to lose you before…" Noelle sniffed and tried to move away but wasn't quick enough. She was suddenly on Sam's lap, her head on his shoulder as he kissed her forehead again.

"You're right." Sam whispered. "I would have made sure he never hurt you again."

"You're going to leave after Christmas aren't you?"

"I have to. Dean and I have work to do." Sam closed his eyes, laying his head on Noelle's. "But I'm not sure I can stay away from you, and that scares me. Not for me, for you."

"Can you promise me once a year?" Noelle whispered.

"Noelle I…"

Noelle sat up and faced Sam. "That's all I ask. One time a year, at Christmas. You wouldn't even need to get me a gift, because it would always be time with you. If you can promise me every Christmas than I'll be happy."

"That's not really fair to you. You should find someone settle down, have kids. Have a family."

"I've found someone." Noelle took Sam's face in her hands. "I'm already settled. I work at a library I'm around kids all the time." She leaned over and kissed him. "And I'll have a family. You and Dean will be my family. I've always wanted a brother."

"I hope I'm not the brother."

When Noelle saw a small smile on Sam's lips, she knew she had won. "So do we have a deal Winchester?" Noelle let out a scream as she was flipped onto her back and Sam covered her, his face hovering just above her.

"I promise I will be here with you every Christmas." His kiss, took what little breath she'd been able to take in, away. "But I also promise to try and make it here as often as I can." Another deep kiss. "But I ask for two promises from you."

Forcing air into her lungs, Noelle asked. "And what would those be?"

"That you never hide anything, or one from me that could hurt you." Noelle's heart skipped at the look on Sam's face. "Please."

"I promise." This time Noelle stretched up and kissed Sam. "So what's the second one?"

"If you find someone else…" Noelle didn't let Sam finish. Pulling him down she kissed him, not wanting to let him go. He finally pushed away but stayed over her. "Please Noelle, promise me if you find someone else…"

Again she didn't let him finish. "Fine, if, key word if, I find someone else I will talk to you. But it won't happen." She added giving him a quick kiss. "Now if we've finished with our little relationship contract, I'm really hungry." 

Sam gave her another kiss before getting off her. "Dean's probably already up. At least coffee will be made."

"Oh honey I need more than coffee." Noelle glanced down and saw she was in her pajamas. When she looked over at Sam he smiled.

"I told you I looked for any bruises."

Shaking her head Noelle left the room and headed down the stairs followed by Sam. "In the kitchen." Dean called. "So breakfast, lunch or both?"

"Food." Noelle said giving him a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem sweetheart." Dean grinned handing her a cup. "That might have a little something extra just in case you have a headache."

"I do, and thank you again."

"Now you sit while we make you something." Dean said. "We promise it will even be mostly eatable."

Noelle smiled and sat down at her bar. When she took a drink of coffee she shook slightly tasting the shot of something Dean had added. After a few minutes she had to admit her headache was better. Of course that could have been because of the way Sam would look at her and smile. Either way she was happy.

##

##

Christmas passed by in a wonderful blur. Noelle hadn't had so much fun since her parent's had passed. Two days after Christmas, Noelle found she didn't want to leave her bed. Somehow she knew the fun was over. The day before, Sam had been spending a lot of time on his computer. When she announced she was going to bed, Sam had said.

"Be up in a minute babe, I need to talk to Dean about something."

Noelle hadn't asked them to stay until New Year's Eve. She had, had them for Christmas, she wouldn't push for more. The sun peaked through the curtains and Noelle stretched again not wanting to move.

"I could get used to this sight." Sam leaned against the doorframe smiling wickedly at her. "I totally regret now what I have to say."

Noelle sat up and smiled. "I know what you have to say. You and Dean are leaving. When?"

"As soon as I get packed." Sam's smile faded, this was just as hard as he thought it would be. "You have all of our numbers. I've also given them to Dorothy."

"You know Winchester I did have a life before you." Noelle shifted to her knees and crawled to the end of the bed where Sam was standing. The bed was a little tall so she almost came to his neck. "Granted not a very active one, but still."

Sliding one hand around to the back of her neck he pulled her close and kissed her. "You need to understand something very important. Taking me and Dean into your life, has possibly put you in danger. If anything seems strange you call me, no matter what time of day. Got it."

"Got it." Reaching up she tilted his head down so she could kiss his forehead. "I better go say good bye to Dean and pack you two something to eat."

"Sounds good."

Sliding off the bed Noelle walked over to the door. Glancing back she watched for a moment as Sam neatly wadded his clothes into his bag. She smiled when she noticed he wasn't packing all his clothes. Turning she headed down the stairs. Not seeing Dean anywhere she guessed he was also packing, so she went into the kitchen. She found an old cooler and filled it with muffins, cookies, sandwiches, and leftover fried chicken. Dean had brought in their old green cooler days ago so she filled it with beer and water. By the time Sam came down the stairs she had the two coolers by the door for him.

"These are ready to go." Noelle said pointing to the coolers. "I'll go check on Dean."

When she reached his room she found him standing between the two beds staring at the wall. She coughed, causing him to jump slightly. He smiled at her and finished shoving his things into his bag.

"Samantha ready to go?"

"Yep, and he's putting the coolers in the car. I packed you two some snacks."

"You are awesome." Dean zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll make sure Sam calls often."

"He's not the only one I'll be worried about."

"Doc gave me a clean bill of health."

"I know." Noelle took Dean's hand and squeezed it. "Every now and then I'd like to hear from you. You'll tell me things I'm pretty sure Sam won't. I have no idea what you two are headed off…" Noelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The short time she'd waited for Sam last night her mind spun on what they did. She'd seen their guns and knives. She'd almost asked Sam half a dozen times since they'd gotten there. But something kept stopping her. Opening her eyes she looked up into Dean's sparkling green eyes. "I asked Sam to make me a promise, and he did. I ask one of you now. Please promise me you will keep both of you safe."

Dean raised her hand up and kissed it. "My whole life I've been keeping my little brother safe. That will never change. But, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep us both safe."

Throwing her arms around Dean's neck Noelle hugged him tight. "I know you will."

"Dean are we leaving or not?" Sam called.

"Coming." Dean called back. "Usually I'm the one pushing him."

"I was distracting you." Noelle led the way to the front door.

"Don't tell him that, he just might shoot me."

"Why am I shooting you this time?" Sam asked.

"I was distracting him in the bedroom." Noelle answered.

"Yep, I want to shoot him."

Dean kissed Noelle on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. She giggled. Giving his brother an evil grin Dean walked out of the house.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what he said."

"Sam Winchester, are you jealous of your brother?"

"Yes."

Reaching her hand up and tangling her fingers in his hair she pulled him down. "Don't be." They kissed until both had to break away for a breath. "You better go."

"I'll call you."

"I know."

Sam kissed her one more time before turning and hurrying to the car. This time he didn't look at her again. Strangely this made Noelle smile. Somehow she knew, if he'd looked back, he would never leave.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow I can't believe 2015 is coming to a close. Here's hoping that 2016 is even better.**

 **I toyed with many different way of ending this story. In truth I wrote at least three different endings before I got to this one. I thank you all again for reading, reviewing, following, and favorites. Keep an eye out for me in the next year I have a few more stories bouncing around in my head.**

 **So I'm not calling this an Epilogue just and ending to** **this** **story. I will let you know that between the last chapter and this one a year has passed. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.**

"Are you sure Bug? I could come over we could talk or watch some TV."

Noelle fought back the urge to groan. "I'm sure Dorothy. I'll be going to bed soon anyway. Good night." Noelle hung up before the woman could say anything else. She knew Dorothy meant well, and was worried about her. But there was truly nothing to worry about. She just really didn't want to be around anyone today.

Noelle was now sitting in front of the fire, it casting the only light for her to see by. She had turned off the tree lights hours ago. Glancing at the clock Noelle let out a sigh. It was after ten, no real reason to stay up. Standing she walked over and checked to make sure the door was locked. Grabbing a blanket off the back of the other couch, Noelle stretched out on the one facing the fire. In two hours Christmas would be over.

She had just drifted off when she was startled awake by a loud pounding. Sitting up she looked around, the clock now said eleven. Thinking she had just imagined it, Noelle started to lay back down. More pounding had her standing and spinning toward the window. Her heart skipped when she saw the familiar shiny black car in her driveway.

Rushing to the door, she unlocked it and froze. Dean stood before her with Sam slightly leaning on him.

"He's fine honest." Dean said quickly. "Just a little woozy that's all."

"What happened?" Noelle took in Dean's split lip and bruised eye. Sam had a bruise on his jaw, a small cut on his forehead.

"Can we talk after I get him horizontal?" Dean asked, shifting slightly, causing Sam to groan. "He's not light."

Noelle moved out of the way. "Couch or bed?"

"I want him comfortable, so bed." Noelle was surprised how easily Dean got Sam up the stairs and into the bed. She followed, and helped as Dean started undressing Sam. "Okay so you will see a few bruises. He has nothing broken, I already checked. The reason he's woozy, is because he was knocked upside the head twice."

"Twice." Noelle gasped, as she helped Dean remove Sam's shirts. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of Sam's back. "Oh baby." She lightly kissed his check trying not to touch the bruised jaw. Once he was under the covers and sleeping, Noelle turned to Dean. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

Noelle pointed to his face. "I can see a pretty bad bruise and split lip, what else?"

"I'm fine." Noelle eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "Really."

"You don't think I saw you grimace and touch your side? I can also see blood on your jeans, and Sam's not bleeding."

"You won't drop this will you?"

"I didn't when you were unconscious and Sam was bleeding." Noelle smiled. "And at that time he was just an extremely sexy guy."

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. "Fine, I might have a small scratch on my leg and side, but I can take care of them."

"So can I." Noelle took Dean's hand and pulled him downstairs to his room. Dean stopped in the doorway making her spin around. "What's wrong?"

"There's only one bed, a bigger bed."

"There was two twins in here before." Noelle said turning on the light. "So I moved them out and got a queen, I was going to get a king but then the dresser and TV wouldn't have fit."

"Noelle, you really didn't have to do all this."

"I know I didn't have to." Noelle smiled. "I wanted to. You didn't notice but I got me a bigger bed. Now strip."

Dean laughed. "First my little brother, now me. I'm starting to think the people around here don't know the real you."

"Hey, I just want you to strip." Noelle smiled wickedly. "I was always trying to get your little brother in bed."

##

##

The sun shining through the curtain slowly brought Sam out of his sleep. That and the pounding of his head. Groaning he rolled onto his back covering his face with his arm. As he tried to force himself back to sleep a thought came to him. This is a big motel bed, and soft, and smells like. Sitting up way to fast, Sam groaned again holding his head, but forced his eyes open. The sight matched the smell. Noelle's room. Dean had promised him they would make it no matter what, and they did. Collapsing back on the bed Sam closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Good afternoon."

Smiling, Sam opened his eyes and looked at what could only be classified as a true vision. Noelle stood at the foot of the bed smiling brightly at him.

"What time is it?" Even whispering, the words pounded through his head.

"After one." Noelle moved to the side of the bed and sat down, careful not to move the bed too much. "I take it your head still hurts."

Sam nodded, holding out his hand. Noelle took it. "But it's getting better by the second, or should I say the sight."

"How's your back?"

"Since I feel like I'm lying on a cloud, just fine. New bed?" Sam smiled. "And bigger."

"I got Dean a new bed too. He's downstairs. I patched him up."

"You're good at that."

Noelle studied Sam's face for a moment, before saying. "So was this a house, or wolf, or perhaps something else."

"We'll go with something else." Sam answered, not looking at her.

"You're not going to tell me what happened are you?"

Sam pushed himself up to a sitting position. His head spun but he ignored it. "Please Noelle don't. Can't we just focus on I'm here now."

Noelle turned her back to Sam. "It's been almost seven months."

"I know." Sam's mind replayed the past seven months. Between monsters, demons, angels, and everything else that had decided it was Winchester hunting season, Sam was surprised they were even still breathing. "I'm sorry I missed Christmas."

Noelle turned enough that Sam could see a small smile. "Technically you didn't miss Christmas. You were right there at 11:30p.m. Still counts as Christmas." Standing Noelle paced back and forth a few times. "I know you and Dean are keeping from me what you two do. I'm not going to lie it tears me apart not knowing. Even more so when I can't get ahold of you."

"You tried to call?"

Noelle nodded. "Something happened Sam. I never meant for it to. Defiantly didn't plan on it, but it did and there's no going back now."

"You've found someone."

Noelle stopped and faced Sam. "I have." The way his face fell just about killed her. Climbing on the bed she took his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened. I tried to call you but you never answered. But I knew you would be here at Christmas."

"We'll leave." Sam threw the covers off and tried to stand. His head spun and if not for Noelle he would have tumbled to the ground.

"Would you be still?" Noelle tried to force Sam to lay back down but he stayed sitting up. Finally giving up she put her arms around his neck and kissed the back of his head. "Will you let me finish?"

"What's to finish. I told you this is what I wanted for you. Being with me isn't safe for you. I should never have come back." Sam again pushed himself to his feet, this time he swayed only slightly. "I told Dean it was better for you, for me to stay far away."

"Sam you don't understand." Noelle watched as Sam dressed.

"What's to understand?" Sam's hand's shook as he tried to button his shirt. Growling he gave up and searched for his shoes.

"It was nice being able to give Dean a Birthday party." Noelle moved, to sit at the foot of the bed. "My Birthday was even nicer, even without Dean here, or maybe because he wasn't here." Sam turned his back to her, shoving his feet into his shoes. "I didn't call you for two months. Sure I wanted to, wanted to hear your voice, but I also didn't want to be one of those girlfriends. You know the ones that are constantly calling and nagging, when are you coming home." Sam was now fully dressed and was moving toward the door. "Stop for just one minute please. Let me say what I need to and then you can leave."

Sam stopped but didn't turn around. Noelle took it.

"After two months I gave in and called. Nothing was really wrong. Just wanted to hear your voice." Noelle stood and took a step toward Sam. "No answer, no call back. But then I really needed to talk to you. For three weeks I called. I left you messages, told you everything about the new person in my life."

Sam's shoulders sagged and he reached for the door.

"I'm not finished. You owe me this much Sam Winchester." Sam stopped again. "I knew this was going to be hard, but I never dreamed it would be this hard. I missed you every second of every day. I talked about you to anyone that would listen, especially…"

"Stop." Sam's voice cracked slightly. "I'm sorry Noelle. I'm sorry for so many things in my life. I just hope you're happy." Sam pulled the door open and froze. Dean stood in the doorway holding something in his arms.

"Would you just tell him already?" Dean stepped into the room. "Or are you trying to cause him nine months of agony all in an hour."

"It wasn't a full nine months." Noelle said as she walked over and took the bundle from Dean. "She was early. Besides he doesn't want to listen, he just wants to leave. So he can just leave."

"What? Who?" Sam looked at Dean than Noelle than the bundle. "What?"

"For a college boy, you're having a lot of trouble talking there Sammy. Step over here and meet my beautiful niece."

Dean pulled the blanket back slightly and Sam saw a small face. Stepping closer Sam looked down at the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen.

"Mary this is your Daddy, don't worry he'll talk more once the shock wears off." Noelle said.

"Mary?" Sam whispered.

Noelle smiled. "I just found out last night that our mothers had the same first name. Now their granddaughter has the name. Mary Samantha Winchester." The smile slowly forming on Sam's face was breath taking. Stepping closer Noelle held out their daughter. "You want to hold her?"

This had Sam stepping back. "I never…wouldn't…" Noelle smiled as she gently placed the baby into Sam's arms. "She's so tiny."

"No you are so huge." Dean said putting an arm around Noelle.

"So Sam this is the new person in my life." Noelle said looking at him then Dean. "And because of her, there are going to have to be a few new rules around here."

"I'm not sure Sammy is listening right now." Dean said looking at his brother. "He's in a new world."

"Fine we'll talk later, I've got a few things to take care of downstairs. You watch them, he's still a little woozy." Noelle said.

"Will do." Dean waited until he heard Noelle reach the bottom of the stairs. He then closed the door and faced his little brother. Sam had sat down on the foot of the bed the precious bundle held close to him. "Sammy."

Sam looked up at his brother a tear sliding down his cheek. "Dean."

Walking over Dean sat down next to his brother. When he looked down at Mary she was looking right at him. "You did good little brother."

Sam laughed. "I didn't do anything. Hell I wasn't even in the state."

"You were at one time." Dean reached out and Mary took ahold of his finger. A tear escaped Dean's eye. "We're going to have to tell Noelle everything."

Sam shook his head holding Mary close. Dean's heart broke.

"You know it's for the best. You were talking about doing it anyway. Now it's even more important that she knows." Dean looked around the house. "We'll have to fortify the place."

"Promise me something Dean."

"Anything Sammy."

Sam looked down at his daughter. "Promise me she will never have to go through what we have."

"With all my heart, I promise."

Sam nodded, as he lifted his daughter and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.


End file.
